PROMESA DE AMOR
by CrozeRRia
Summary: NOWAKI hace prometer a HIROKI que lo espere sin contar que SU SEMPAI se va enamorar de el con el transcurso del tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

Junjou egoist

HirokixNowaki

Drama, tragedia

**PROMESA DE AMOR**

**Cap. 1**

**FLAHS BACK**

"hiro-san, ya me voy al trabajo"

"no sé por qué demonios tienes que gritarlo, Nowaki"

El susodicho no le dio importancia la respuesta de cierto castaño que lo volvía loco

"hiro-san, me esperaras de acuerdo"

"Nowaki, no entiendo porque te pones así es solo un mísero día libre que se dispusieron a darme por tal trabajo que hice"

"promételo si hiro-san"

"uff, si digo que lo prometo me dejaras en paz"

"si"

"bien lo pro..."

un sonido estridente los izo reaccionar

"tsk, ya vete te necesitan"

El de cabello azul oscuro se decayó al no escuchar la promesa del castaño

"si, nos vemos luego si hiro-san"

"ya vete"

Hiroki había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hasta lo más mínimo lo hacía enfadar, solo escucho como la puerta del departamento que compartían ambos se cerraba

"uff, lo siento Nowaki"

Triip, triip, triip...

"...mmm, demonios Miyagui acaso no me puedes dejar descansar"

dudo al contestar pero no tuvo más remedio sino lo hacia el teléfono seguiría sonando hasta que contestara

"que quieres Miyagui"

"oohh, kamijou al fin contestas"

"que se te ofrece Miyagui"

"bueno recuerdas los papeles que archivamos ayer"

"si, y "

"pues no los encuentro por ninguna parte jeje podrías venir y ayudarme, kamijou"

El mayor esperaba un gran grito de su ayudante

"uuff, de acuerdo voy enseguida"

"te lo recompensare te lo prometo"

"si, si"

Luego de vestirse para salir del departamento dejo una note para que si tardaba Nowaki la leyera y no se preocupara, cuando por fin hubo llegado a la universidad M, se dirigió a la oficina donde se encontraba Miyagui

"ya estoy aquí sense..."

Al entrar se quedó sin habla ya que Miyagui estaba siendo masaqueado por un chico mucho más joven de cabellos claros y tez blanca

"kamijou llegaste"

"lo siento no quise interrumpir"

"no hace falta ya me iba"

"a espera shinobu"

"hablaremos en el departamento te espero"

Shinobu le dio un beso en los labios y se fue de allí como si nada

"jump, parece que lo dominan Sensei"

"deja de llamarme así kamijuo"

"que se supone que no encuentras sin mi Miyagui"

"pues los papeles que te dije que guardaras no los encuentro"

"están en esta gaveta"

"oohh, es verdad"

"no te lo dije ayer cuando nos estábamos yendo"

"ah, es verdad"

Miyagui sintió miedo al haberlo hecho venir por las puras al no recordar lo que le había dicho el castaño pero solo vio como este se dirigía a la puerta

"¿? ya te vas kamijou"

"si o acaso necesita algo más"

"sucede algo Hiroki"

"no estoy seguro"

"vamos"

"a donde "

"a comer algo yo invito"

"no es necesario"

Pero el mayor no escucho las respuestas del castaño solo se dedicó a llevarlo a rastras

"le dije que no era necesario"

"no te preocupes por eso mejor dime lo que te pasa"

"por qué cree que me pasa algo"

"acaso no es obvio no has alzado la voz desde que llegaste y eso es mala señal"

"bueno no es que yo sea un parlante"

El castaño pudo sentir como Miyagui lo miraba seriamente a pesar que tenía la cabeza gacha

"uff, no es nada solo desperté esta mañana así eso es todo"

"solo eso seguro"

"así es"

"bueno seguro es cansancio, has descansado bien últimamente"

"si"

"te alimentas bien"

"bueno no casi siempre ya que tengo que entregar los reportes"

"es verdad pero no te deberías exigir mucho Hiroki "

"si ya lo sé Miyagui"

"Bien qué tal si ordenamos tengo mucha hambre, disculpe podría atendernos"

"no creo que debería quedarme" pensó el castaño con la mirada perdida

la salida con Miyagi duro más de lo que esperaba era muy tarde se podía notar en el cielo, Hiroki se negó a que lo llevase y prefirió caminar a casa, cuando ya estaba a menos de dos cuadras empezó a llover impidiendo a que se refugiara empapándose todo, no le dio importancia y siguió caminando ya se cambiaría después, Hiroki se percató que algo andaba mal alguien estaba que lo seguía no se asustó solo acelero el paso y antes de que pudiera entra al ascensor lo sujetaron por el brazo impidiendo a que pudiera entrar

"qué demonios, suélteme"

"así saludas a los viejos amigos kamijou-kun "

Hiroki se dejó de mover conocía esa voz

"tú qué haces aquí"

"pues vine a visitarte no es obvio"

"lárgate de aquí no quiero tener problemas contigo"

"problemas a te refieres a tu noviecito ese no me preocupo por el acaso tu si"

"...

"ya veo al fin te domesticaron kamijou-kun"

"no me provoques shinoda"

"oh vamos no seas así y yo que tenía tantas ganas al verte y tú me recibes así "

"si!, ya suéltame"

Cuando Hiroki se soltó del agarre shinoda lo volteo contra la pared impidiendo a que se fuera

"aahh ya suéltame"

"no sabes cómo eh extrañado tu aroma kamijou tu piel"

Hiroki podía sentir la respiración de shinoda en su oído y una de sus manos levantando su abrigo, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar ahí

"ahh ya suéltame por favor"

"adoro tus gemidos"

"que me sueltes"

"bien pero nos veremos muy pronto kamijuo-kun"

Después de decir esto se marchó sin dejar rastro, el corazón del castaño estaba muy agitado como si hubiese corrido una maratón completa respiro profundo para poder tranquilizarse y que Nowaki no sospechara, al entrar al departamento se sorprendió de que todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado antes de salir, cosa que sorprendió mucho al castaño ya que él dijo que vendría rápido vio su celular para ver si tenía una llamada de él y se dio con la sorpresa de que este estaba sin batería y antes de que hiciera un movimiento el teléfono empezó a sonar se apresuró en contestar pensando que era Nowaki preocupado por no haber contestado sus llamadas, pero al levantarlo las palabras no le salían

"hola eres tu kamijou " - hablo el Sensei de Nowaki al otro lado de la línea

"si soy yo que sucede"

"te llevo casi todo el día llamando tengo que decirte algo " - el tono del Sensei no era bueno que hizo preocuparse aún mas

"que sucede "

"Nowaki ha tenido un accidente lo atropellaron cuando salía del trabajo"

Hiroki se había quedado en blanco al escuchar la palabra accidente que no reaccionaba a lo que decía el Sensei de Nowaki

"accidente" - repitió crédulo a lo que había escuchado

"así es tienes que venir inmediatamente"

"si voy para ya"

"Antes de que cuelgues kamijou"

"que pasa"

"veas lo que veas mantente fuerte de acuerdo"

"a que te refieres con eso"

"solo ven rápido a aquí te explicaremos mejor date prisa"

Hiroki salió lo más rápido del departamento dirigiéndose al hospital a toda prisa ignorando que alguien lo estaba observando muy de cerca, llego en 5 minutos en taxi y entro corriendo al hospital se detuvo donde daban información preguntando por el doctor, pero él ya lo estaba esperando no perdieron más tiempo y lo dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Nowaki

"kamijou recuerdas lo que te dije no es verdad" - le menciono el doctor asegurándose que mantendría la compostura

"te dije que si no es verdad" - el doctor se alegró al escuchar eso y lo dejo entrar

"bien los dejare solos"

Nowaki estaba ahí recostado con los ojos cerrados su rostro tenia algunos cortes, en ambos brazos tenia intravenosa una era de sangre y el otro supuso que era suero, su cuerpo tenía una series de heridas que fueron tratadas y cubiertas por vendas tenía una pierna rota el lado izquierdo para ser específicos todo estaba mal ya que no podía respirar por su cuenta necesitaba ayuda de un aparato para poder respirar. todo eso era demasiado no podía verlo así pero tenía que ser fuerte, se acercó hasta donde estaba y se sentó al lado tomo su mano delicadamente mientras derramaba lágrimas en silencio

"Nowaki tienes que recuperarte por favor, recupérate"

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 **

Ya había pasado una semana y media y no despertaba sus signos vitales ya estaban estables solo faltaba a que despertara, Hiroki ya no podía esconder su preocupación, el doctor aunque no le agradara del todo se empezó a dar cuenta que era una gran persona solo algo bipolar más de una ocasión le daba apoyo y se aseguraba en que descansara y comiera bien, le estaba empezando a caer muy bien es mas siempre desayunaban juntos por capricho del doctor según la excusa de su salud

"HIROKI!, donde estas "- irrumpió un hombre bien parecido de cabellos grisáceos ignorando a cada empleado que le pedían que bajara la voz

"disculpe señor pero no puede entrar así al hospital"- menciono el doctor Tsumori desde el lugar donde estaba

"Akihiko que haces aquí"

"me entere lo de Nowaki por las noticias él está bien, tu estas bien"

"los dejare solos, seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar"

"noticias tu no ves noticias bakahiko"

"lo sé pero Misaki si y fue ahí donde me entere"

"ya veo y como esta, no lo he visto en la universidad desde que se embarazo"

"está bien, algo sensible por todo eso del embarazo es por eso que no pude venir antes"

"no te preocupes Akihiko estabas ocupado y tus prioridades es estar con el"

"si lo se nunca me separo de él, pero él me pidió a que fuera verte, trate de llamarte pero tu teléfono estaba apagado llame al de tu casa pero nadie contestaba y fue ahí donde supuse que estarías aquí"

"Sí que resaltas lo obvio Akihiko"

"Hiroki como estas, y no te atrevas a engañarme"

"pues no te puedo negar que no estoy preocupado"

"Hiroki desde cuando Nowaki está sin despertar"- algo le decía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar

"desde hace una semana, los médicos dicen que lo hará pronto pero..."- Hiroki ya no podía más estaba muy triste por no poder hacer nada que ayudase a su Nowaki

Akihiko llevo a Hiroki al jardín para que pudiera descargarse sin que nadie mirase, el sempai de Nowaki se sintió impotente al ver que no podía hacer más para ayudar al castaño no sabía que era lo que sentía por el pero le estaba agradando mucho que cada vez pensaba que Nowaki era muy afortunado al tenerlo

"no sé qué hare Akihiko ya no puedo más"

"tienes que ser fuerte Hiroki por ambos"

"me piden demasiado"

"Hiroki..."

"si fuera el mismo de antes no me hubiera importado de que el estuviera así y me iría con cualquier otro,... era más fácil en aquel entonces"

"ya basta Hiroki no te lastimes más"

"no lo deseo a nadie, pero también ponte en mi lugar Akihiko"- al escuchar esto se le helo la sangre si algo así le pasara a su Misaki

"si tienes razón, pero sé que pasaría si eso ocurriese"

"que cosa"

"de que tu harías hasta lo imposible para darme apoyo al igual que lo hago contigo"

"jump, te tienes mucha confianza bakahiko"

Akihiko pasó mucho tiempo con Hiroki haciendo que se sintiera mejor pero recibió una llamada que tuvo que irse

"te deseo lo mejor con ese muchacho Akihiko"- pensó satisfecho al ver a su amigo de la infancia como se alejaba

"kamijou-san!"

"que sucede doctor"

"ah...ah...ah, despertó Nowaki despertó"

Hiroki pensó que había oído mal pero al escucharlo de nuevo se alegró y se fue directo a la habitación de Nowaki, antes de entrar tomo aire y abrió la puerta ahí fue donde vio que Nowaki estaba sentado en la cama, el castaño no pudo evitar abalanzarse hacia el

"qué bueno que ya estás bien Nowaki"- decía Hiroki como un niño haciendo sonrojar a Nowaki

"...ah, disculpe quien es usted" - pregunto Nowaki aun sonrojado

"que no sabes quién soy"

"no lo siento acaso es un amigo o un familiar"

"que..."

"COMO QUE NO RECUERDAS NOWAKI!" - intervino su sempai " y a mí me recuerdas "

"no lo siento"

"DEMONIOS!, enfermeras vengan rápido"

"ya estamos aquí señor que necesita"

"háganle una serie de preguntas a ver hasta qué punto recuerda entendido"

"si"

"bien, kamij... donde esta"

"el joven que estaba aquí"

"si"

"se fue antes de que usted nos llamara"

"en que dirección"

"hacia la salida de atrás"

"de acuerdo iré tras él encárguense del resto"

Tsumori lo buscaba por todas partes cuando lo diviso en una de las bancas del jardín, tenía la cabeza gacha haci que no estaba tan seguro

"kamijou-san sí que es rápido"

"...

"sucede alg..."

Pero cuando Hiroki levanto su rostro estaba llena de lágrimas que le daban un toque inocente y ganas de querer protegerlo se veía muy adorable así aunque no era su mejor cara para mostrar

"kamijou-san...

"el me olvido, el me olvido"

"descuida no solo te olvido a ti, también lo hizo conmigo"

"eso no es suficiente"

"claro que sí, debido a su accidente que tuvo debió sufrir un trauma en la cabeza lo que provoco que perdiera la memoria"

"...

Pero nada de lo que dijera el doctor parecía calmar su llanto, aunque le gustaba verlo con sus mejillas sonrojadas con su piel tan tersa y aperlada daba deseo de tomarlo a la fuerza, se asustó por los pensamientos que tuvo que no se dio cuenta que Hiroki estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, justo a tiempo lo pudo detener antes de que callera al suelo y se lastimase fue ahí donde vio su rostro más de cerca sin lugar a duda era muy lindo tenia las tonalidades que cualquier mujer quisiera tener, sus pestañas eran perfectas no eran grandes ni chicas eran simplemente perfectas. Lo llevo al cuarto donde servía para descansar a los doctores de turno, cuando lo hubo acomodado pudo darse cuenta que era muy liviano quizá debió perder peso por haber estado ahí día y noche velando por Nowaki, trato de limpiar el rastro de lágrimas pero se entretuvo en los labios de este, paso sus dedos delicadamente y noto que eran muy suaves no pudo contenerse más y lo beso aunque no fuera correspondido debido a que estaba inconsciente no le importó, se separó casi como si le arrancaran un pedazo de carne y se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo ya que si estaba tan cerca no podría controlarse, empezó a tomar aire pero el beso lo cautivo tanto que era adictivo, una llamada a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

"adelante"

"doctor Tsumori, lo solicitan arriba"

"de acuerdo, enfermera"

"si?"

"inyéctenle algo de suero " - dijo señalándolo a Hiroki

"si "- apenas la dejaron sola se dispuso a hacer lo que se le habían ordenado pero cuando vio su rostro se enamoro

"que ocurre tomoe porque tardas tanto solo es ponerle suero y ya "- su compañera al ver que no le hacía caso se acercó a ella y fue donde vio por qué su amiga no se movía

"o por dios es muy lindo"

En tan solo unos instantes todo el cuarto se fue infestando de enfermeras jóvenes y solteras

"parece un súper modelo"

"kyaaa!, no puedo más debo tomarle una foto "

"no podemos"

"por qué no"

"porque es ilegal tomar fotos a pacientes inconscientes"

"entonces hay que esperar hasta que despierte"

"siiiii!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

Tsumori se dirigía a toda prisa a la habitación de Nowaki que esquivaba a cualquiera que pasaba por su lado, cuando al fin llego tomo una gran cantidad de aire antes de entrar toco para cerciorarse que estuviera despierto y que lo dejara pasar

"si pase"

"hola de nuevo Nowaki"

"hola" – Tsumori se sorprendió un poco al ver como este trataba de mirar si alguien más estaba allí

"lamento decirlo pero estoy solo"

"eh…no yo solo "

"querías ver a kamijou-san verdad" – el comentario logro sonrojar a Nowaki cosa que molesto mucho a Tsumori, él muy bien como si nada y Hiroki sufriendo

"….

"él ahora se encuentra indispuesto así que no lo veras hasta mañana"

"eh!, le sucedió algo "

"eh?"

"a bueno yo "– Nowaki no podía saber como pero sentía que debía saber qué fue lo que le paso a aquel joven lindo que lo había recibido con tanta alegría era como si algo muy dentro de él gritara por saberlo

"quieres saber?"

"ah sí, SI!"

"pues él está algo débil por todos los sobreesfuerzos que ha hecho últimamente y hace poco perdió las pocas energías que tenía – no podía evitarlo me daba rabia de verlo con esa cara de inocente quería echarle toda la culpa por todo esto y que por su descuido hiciera sufrir a aquella criatura tan bella que empezaba cautivar su corazón –"y por eso no despertara hasta mañana"

"se pondrá bien no doctor"

"…eso espero – pensó para si – "dime Nowaki que es lo último que recuerdas"

"bueno que trabajo en 7 trabajos diferentes y que estoy organizando una fiesta de cohetes"

Tsumori dio un gran suspiro ya que prácticamente había olvidado todo lo que había logrado y eso incluía a Hiroki

"bien Nowaki te pondré al día, eso paso hace 7 años, tu ahora eres un doctor con la especialidad de pediatría y yo soy tu sempai"

"doctor?, enserio lo soy?"

"así es "

Tsumori veía como Nowaki se alegraba pero luego esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente

"dígame doctor aquel joven que vino a verme, usted lo conoce no es verdad quien es, que es él de mí?" – Tsumori lo quedaba viendo con gran fastidio al ver que algo del viejo Nowaki estaba presente

"pues él,….es alguien muy especial que ocupa en tu corazón"

"enserio entonces somos muy cercanos "

"más de lo que me gustaría"

"eh?"

"mira Nowaki seré sincero contigo si no quieres recordar por favor déjalo ir de acuerdo"

"no entiendo doctor, que quiere decir"

"que si lo lastimas yo ocupare tu lugar"- y sin más Tsumori se fue de la habitación dejando a Nowaki muy confundido pero a la vez se sentía algo preocupado

Tsumori no se arrepintió de lo que dijo aunque no estuviera muy seguro por lo que sentía en ese momento algo si tenía claro y era que se había enamorado de Hiroki y haría hasta lo imposible por que el sintiera lo mismo, cuando se dio cuenta que el cuarto donde se encontraba kamijou estaba repleto de enfermeras se aterro al pensar que su estado se hubiera empeorado.

"qué demonios ocurre aquí!"

"…ah, do-doctor Tsumori, llego pronto"

"pregunte que sucede aquí"

"lo lamentamos doctor pero es que…"

"es que, que"

"ES QUE ES MUY GUAPO Y ES POR ESO QUE TODAS QUISIMOS VERLO!"

"SOLO POR ESO, VALLAN A CUMPLIR CON SU TRABAJO!"

"SIII!, DOCTOR TSUMORI"- al decir esto las enfermeras se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron de ahí le guardaban mucho respeto pero cuando se enojaba daba mucho miedo

"tsk, muy guapo, que les pasa a esas chicas "

Tsumori pudo sentir por primera vez el sentimiento de celos no era muy bonito sentirlo pero eso le servía para darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de él, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyado en sus rodillas empezaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas cerca de Hiroki y al cabo de algunos segundos se asomó una sonrisa en sus labios dejando ver a un doctor muy feliz por haberlo descubierto, cuando levanto la vista vio a Hiroki recostado en el mueble descansando a pasivamente al girar sus ojos pudo ver la intravenosa que poseía en el brazo derecho al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable sintió un gran dolo en pecho, se puso de pie y fue hasta él y acaricio sus cabellos con ternura

"…tienes que ser fuerte kamijou-kun, pero no te preocupes yo estaré a tú lado pase lo que pase para darte apoyo" – prometió Tsumori con el corazón en las manos, sin que nadie pudiese admirar ese amor casi imposible.

"que habrá querido decir con eso el doctor Tsumori, acaso yo lo ofendí de alguna forma pero lo único que le pregunte fue por aquel joven ….RAYOS!, aun no se su nombre, me gustaría volver a verlo"

Toc toc

"….(será él) pase"

"señor Kusama es hora de que tome su medicina"

"(no era él), si gracias"

Al día siguiente Nowaki despertó con la ilusión de volver a ver a aquel joven que se resistía de irse de sus pensamientos, al día paso como cualquier otro dejándolo triste por no ver al joven, al día siguiente tenia esperanza a que esta vez sí lo vería pero tampoco, al quinto día se estaba desanimando de esperar, paso dos semanas y ya se estaba dando por vencido con aquel joven. Por otro lado se podía ver a cierto profesor correr de un lado a otro por los pasillos de la universidad con papeles acumulados por el tiempo que estuvo ausente y cuando por fin pudo darse un respiro se dio cuenta que ya había pasado dos semanas que no iba al hospital pero se sentía más tranquilo cuando Tsumori lo llamaba o lo iba a ver para informarle de que Nowaki estaba bien y que no había de que preocuparse, debía admitirlo le caía mucho mejor se había vuelto un buen amigo era muy atento amable y divertido hablar con él, aunque él solo creía que lo hacía por amabilidad, Miyagui pensaba todo lo contrario era muy fácil de ver que sus atenciones eran más allá que él de un amigo que más de una ocasión se lo había advertido a Hiroki, él no le hacía caso.

Al terminar con las clases cierto maestro de literatura se estaba alistando para ir al hospital después de tanto tiempo, Tsumori lo estaría esperando en la entrada de la universidad para ir juntos se despidió de Miyagui y se marcho

"perdón por hacerte esperar Tsumori, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer"

"no te preocupes kamijou-kun, vamos"

"….si"

"sucede algo kamijou-kun"

"no, no es nada"

"seguro?"

Ya había tratado varias veces con él que podía adivinar muy bien que era lo que pensaba cierto castaño

"…

"estas nervioso eh?, no te preocupes por nada kamijou-kun, todo va salir bien"

"si tienes razón"

"…mmm, ya se kamijou-kun por que no mejor vamos por un helado ahora para puedas calmar tus nervios yo invito"

"de acuerdo"

Tsumori y Hiroki estaban en una de las bancas de un parque hablando de cualquier cosa que la vida te ponía hasta que llegaron a un tema en específico

"dime kamijou-kun podrás soportar esto por más tiempo"

"no tengo otra opción o si "

"bueno eso depende de ti"

"jump, sabía que dirías eso"

"si es verdad, pero estoy en lo cierto"

"solo espero que no dure mucho porque si no…"

"sino? A que te refieres"

"….pues leí que debido a accidentes como estos muy poca gente se recupera y queda traumatizada de por vida y si no se tratan pueden llegar a tenerle fobia al solo estar afuera"

"pero Nowaki solo tiene pérdida de memoria y eso solo dura…"

"también leí eso, máximo dos semanas o un mes, para que den signos de que puedan recuperar su memoria y seguir con sus vidas y si no pueden comenzar de nuevo"

"que quieres decir con todo eso kamijou-kun"

"pues que si pasa eso, no forzare más a Nowaki a que recuerde y desapareceré de su vida para siempre para que él tenga un nuevo futuro…"

"estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo kamijou-kun"

"será lo mejor"

"per…"

"parece que así el destino lo prefiere"

Tsumori pudo notar que una lágrima caía por su rostro seguida por más provocando que se encogiera no atino más que abrazarlo, fue ahí donde pudo sentir que Hiroki estaba completamente indefenso y que su corazón pedía consuelo se aferró más a él dándole apoyo Hiroki correspondió el abrazo con necesidad que no se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí los estaban observando


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Tsumori aún no podía olvidar como Hiroki se había desarmado que de vez en cuando lo veía de reojo para observar las reacciones de este, cuando al fin llegaron al hospital se dirigieron a la habitación de Nowaki y antes de que pudiera entrar llamaron a Tsumori por el megáfono del hospital lo necesitaban en urgencias que no tuvo más opción que ir no antes de invitar al castaño ir a cenar con él, cosa que aceptó gustoso, al dejarlo solo toco la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar y fue así que vio como Nowaki estaba dormido al acercarse sintió frio al voltear se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, se dispuso a cerrarla sin contar que haría ruido.

"ohm, quien es"

"a lo siento, te desperté"

Nowaki no podía explicar pero esa voz lo hacía sentirse muy bien cuando abrió más los ojos pudo divisar al joven que estaba a su lado sentado

"eres tú "- decía algo emocionado Nowaki con un leve sonrojo

" ¿? "

"a lo siento, es que no se tu nombre" – decía algo apenado y ajeno a que esa simple pregunta había lastimado a Hiroki

"ya veo"

"mmm?"

"mi nombre es kamijou Hiroki"

"hiro-san, aahh! Lo siento no sé porque dije eso lo lamento mucho"

Hiroki se había quedado helado cuando lo escucho decir hiro-san pero cuando se disculpó de haberlo hecho se sintió aún más peor

"no importa"

"y dígame kamijou-san usted y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho?"

Aunque las preguntas de Nowaki eran inocentes para él era como si una daga lo cortara en el corazón

"si"

"de veras y somos amigos?"

Hiroki no podía más con este tipo de tema aunque para Nowaki era como si un sueño se le hiciera realidad y no se daba cuenta que estaba poniendo en peligro su relación

"dime Nowaki que es tanto lo que logras recordar "

"eh?, pues que tenía 7 trabajos y que estaba organizando una fiesta de cohetes"

"ya veo "-

Había olvidado casi todo lo que pasaron juntos, no recordaba absolutamente nada ni siquiera que era pediatra, en ese mismo instante Tsumori entro a la habitación sorprendiendo a Nowaki de como sonreía era la primera vez que le veía haciendo eso

"bien como estas Nowaki que tal amaneciste hoy"

"ah, si bien doctor"- sí que era extraño él no se comportaba así con el cuándo estaban a solas siempre era directo y frio pero esta vez era como si otra persona estuviera ahí, pero después sospecho de que era porque estaba ahí kamijou-san cosa que no le gustó mucho que digamos cuando lo tomo del hombro para acercase más y hablar con él, no sabía porque pero en alguna parte de mi amenazaba con que lo soltara

"Tsumori puedo hablar contigo "

"si claro"

"afuera"

"bien vamos, descanse señor Kusama"

Y fue ahí donde Nowaki pudo ver el verdadero rostro de Tsumori ya que aprovecho a que kamijou-san se distrajera

"ah disculpe kamijou-san"

"Sí que ocurre"

"vendrá mañana"

"lo intentare"

"de acuerdo"

"bueno nos veremos "

"si cuídese mucho"

Cuando se alejaron de la habitación de Nowaki lo suficiente Hiroki apresuro el paso sin darse cuenta que había salido del hospital y estaba cruzando la calle sin ver y antes de que pasara algo horrible fue detenido por Tsumori

"que es lo que te pasa kamijou es peligroso que cruces sin ver "- Tsumori se veía alterado que tomo de ambos brazos a Hiroki para que lo mirase pero en el momento que cruzaron miradas Tsumori se sintió un miserable por haberle gritado de esa manera que solo lo abrazo para que calmara sus temblores

"lo siento no quise hacerte llor…

"el me ol…vido, olvido adso…l-lutamente to-odo,"

"cálmate por favor kamijou-kun prometiste ser fuerte"

"per…"

"además falta para que se cumpla un mes"

Tsumori levanto el rostro de Hiroki para limpiarle las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos almendrados y al terminar le dio un beso en la frente

"no te preocupes kamijou-kun todo saldrá bien"

* * *

** transmicion en curso **

uuyyyyyyy... tsumori si no fuera mi fic hace muxo tiemp0 te ubiera $%#"&/%$ ...jump ...T_T hiro-san dont worry todo volvera hacer como era antes _espero..._

_HIROKI: QUE!_

Crozerria : jeje es broma no te preocupes(reír nerviosamente)

_HIROKI: mas te vale _

Crozerria : jeje..._si claro_

_HIROKI : QUE! NO TE OÍ _

__Crozerria : SI SEÑOR!

_HIROKI : bien...uhm?...y ustedes que ven no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer_

Crozerria_ : _a no Hiroki-sama ellos son mis lectores n_nU

_HIROKI : Y!__.._

Crozerria_ : pues no los ahuyentes ...siiii me costo mucho trabajo tenerlos T_T_

_HIROKI : ...(haciendo caso omiso, mientras intenta apagar la transmicion)_

Crozerria_: _NO! ESPERA HIROKI-SAMA...AL MENOS DÉJAME DESPEDIRME..

HIROKI : ...NO YA ES TARDE PARA ESO... MEJOR ESCRIBE OTRA CAPITULO HOLGAZANA Y REGRESAME A MI NOWAKI

Crozerria : si si lo haré pero debuelvemelo ssiiiii...

HIROKI : NO!

Crozerria : QUE!...

**FIN DE LA TRANSMICION...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

Ya había pasado tres días desde aquel suceso, Hiroki lo iba a visitar seguido siendo observado por el doctor Tsumori de cerca y cada vez que se le hacía tarde Tsumori se ofrecía para llevarlo a casa, la condición de Nowaki no mejoraba, seguía sin recordar nada pero en salud estaba más que perfecto pero aun así el doctor se resistía en darle de alta por" diversas razones", a Hiroki se le acortaba el tiempo en el trabajo que pensó más de dos veces en renunciar pero la persuasión de Miyagi y las amenazas de Akihiko, le prohibieron rotundamente en siquiera pensarlo, Miyagi se ofreció en ayudarle en el trabajo cosa que el castaño no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo y cada vez que se veía deprimido o pensaba en tirar la toalla Miyagi llamaba a Akihiko para que se hiciera cargo, así transcurrió un largo fin de semana.

Cuando el trabajo disipo por las vacaciones de fin de curso, Hiroki tuvo más tiempo en ir a ver a su "todavía" novio incapacitado en recordarlo pero aun así tenía la pequeña esperanza de que todo volviera a como era antes, el doctor Tsumori le informaba todo el tiempo de la recuperación de Nowaki cuando él no podía llegar a tiempo y él ya se encontraba dormido. Los días pasaban muy rápido para el gusto del castaño ya que no veía recuperación alguna, nada era lo que estaba en la cabeza de Nowaki y en el corazón de Hiroki, cada vez que se sentía así el doctor Tsumori lo invitaba a comer para que ya no pensara más en eso, no por el bien de Nowaki sino el de el que cada vez su alma se apagaba

Hiroki había seguido el consejo del doctor Tsumori y que lo que había leído era errado habían personas que recordaban pero costaba un poco más de tiempo, así una nueva esperanza se fundió en el corazón de Hiroki dándole fuerzas para que pudiera seguir adelante.

Toc toc toc

"si pase "

"ya se durmió no es verdad, kamijou-kun"

"así es "

"ocurre algo?"

"no es nada importante"

"kamijou-kun"

"Tsumori te agradecería mucho si no me preguntas ahora"

"lo siento es que me preocupas"

"puedo cuidarme solo, no soy un niño pequeño"

"no, no lo eres "

"….

"solo eres un viejo con un alma de un mocoso"

"QUE!"

"hahahahaha…..shuuuu kamijou-kun baja la voz"

"jump, pero que cosas dices" – menciono Hiroki con un leve sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Tsumori y Nowaki que se hacia el dormido en las piernas de Hiroki, Tsumori al darse cuenta de eso no podía aguantarlo más tiempo

"es hora de que el descanse kamijou-kun, vamos te invito a comer"

"pero ya es muy tarde"

"oh, vamos acaso no tienes hambre kamijou-kun"

"si pero puedo ir a casa"

"tu casa está algo lejos de aquí "

"…..

"y el último tren acaba de salir justo ahora"

"es verdad"

Hiroki se estaba desanimando al pensar que tendría que caminar hasta su departamento y solo, el doctor Tsumori era como estar contemplando una bella pieza de arte al ver las diferentes reacciones que ponía el castaño.

"aaahhh, no te preocupes kamijou-kun puedes quedarte en mi casa a dormir"

"eh?, en serio pero….."

"nada de pero no es la primera vez o sí?"

"pero…"

"oh, vamos ordenaremos algo de comer y tengo el licor que tanto te gusta en mi casa Kamijou-kun"

"HABLAS DEL…."

"así es y bien que dices"

"está bien"

"genial no divertiremos mucho"

Aunque era casi imposible imaginárselo el doctor ya lo había planeado todo para que el castaño perdiera el último tren y fuera imposible a que vaya a su casa y se quedara a dormir en la suya, para sorpresa de todos Nowaki estaba más que atento a la conversación que no se dio cuenta que Hiroki ya lo había acostado en la cama, solo reacciono cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, algo muy dentro de él quería seguirlo y llevarse a Hiroki pero antes de darle un buena golpiza al tal doctor ese que se le había acercado mucho a Hiro-san se moría por decirle así pero no podía ya que supuestamente recién lo conocía.

"y dime kamijou-kun, que es lo que se antoja?"

"jump, no estás muy viejo para preguntar eso?"

"a que cruel eres yo solo quería ser buen anfitrión"

"si como no"

"además tengo tu misma edad kamijou-kun"

"pues actúa como tal"

"no puedo cuando estoy contigo me pongo así"

"ja!, madura"- hiroki no entendía porque se avergonzaba con pequeñeces como esas

"jajajaja, te sonrojaste que lindo"

"ya cállate"

"si señor"

"jump…."

"dime kamijou-kun"

"Sí que pasa"

"aun amas a Nowaki"


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP. 6**

"iii…llleee digeee, nooouuu"

"dijisste..sque"

"noouuu"

"kkaaa..mmijoouuu hip creooo q…ue es…tam-os…eb…rios hip"

"siiii quue… ob…vioo Ts…umo ,hip, ri"

Se podía observar como ambos se abrazaban en modo chibi totalmente ebrios en una pequeña sala, al cabo de unos horas kamijou no pudo más y perdió la conciencia dejándose abrazar por Morfeo, Tsumori aún estaba algo consiente cuando Hiroki se desmayó se fue al baño a refrescarse un poco y cuando regreso un poco más lúcido encontró como Hiroki dormía abrazado de un cojín como si un niño se tratara a Tsumori le dio tanta ternura verlo así que se sintió mal cuando lo tuvo que cargar a la habitación de huéspedes, se sorprendía de lo liviano que era básicamente por su contextura parecía una dama.

"q….que haces"

"pues a que duermas un poco"

"mmmm….."

"ya casi llegamos y podrás dormir mejor"

Cuando lo iba a depositar a la cama, kamijou lo tomo del cuello sorprendiendo a Tsumori por la reacción de este, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para poder controlarse y no confundiera las cosas ambos estaban ebrios y el alcohol no era buena consejera, quiso librarse de aquel agarre cálido que proporcionaba el castaño, cuando hiso un movimiento algo brusco solo provoco que se juntaran mucho más, sus rostros estaban a centímetros se podía sentir la respiración, Tsumori trato de salir cuando Hiroki lo beso después de unos minutos reacciono correspondiendo el beso del castaño que era más excitante con el sabor del alcohol se separaron por la falta de aire, Tsumori se levantó y vio como el castaño dormía tranquilamente y con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, se sintió fatal al pensar de que se había aprovechado de nuevo de él.

"….gracias "

"eh? "

"gracias Tsumori-san…..eres un gran"

"….

"amigo…"

Tsumori sonrió al escuchar eso toda la culpa se había esfumado sabía que Hiroki solo lo miraba como amigo pero algo era algo.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron con una horrible jaqueca, Hiroki se levantó para darse un baño e irse pero Tsumori le dijo que se quedara a desayunar cosa que el castaño acepto gustoso ya que no tenía ganas de ir a su casa así como estaba, aunque Hiroki había olvidado lo del beso con el doctor, Tsumori no, a pesar de todo lo seguía recordando y daba gracias a ello ya que era como si tuviera una meta a donde él quería llegar.

"dime kamijou-kun dormiste bien?"

"si pero creo que nos pasamos ayer"

"hahaha, tú crees "

"hahaha..."

"bueno una vez no hace daño o sí?"

"no..."

"dime kamijou-kun lo que dijiste anoche lo decías enserio"

**FLASH BACK**

"Dime kamijou-kun"

"Sí que pasa"

"aun amas a Nowaki"

"…yo no lo sé "

"estas seguro de lo que dices kamijou-kun"

"no, pero si fuera por mí no me importaría si me haya olvidado ya que lo haría recordar a toda costa…."

"y que es lo que te detiene"

"….no puedo ser egoísta Tsumori él tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida y ser feliz así no sea conmigo"

"esas palabras duelen verdad?"

"no tienes idea"

"pero no te preocupes kamijou-kun, siempre puedes contar conmigo"

"gracias Tsumori"

**END FLASH BACK**

Al entender lo que Tsumori le preguntaba su risa se esfumo de su bello rostro dejando ver a alguien con mucho miedo si eso llegara a pasar

"todo lo que te dije Tsumori es verdad "

"ya veo"

"ha pasado ya tres meses Tsumori y nada"

"lo se kamijou-kun pero tienes que esperar un poco más"

"por cuanto más Tsumori dime un año, dos o tal vez cinco"

"por favor no exageres kamijou-kun"

"no exagero es que ya no puedo más con esto "

"kamijou-kun"

"me piden demasiado, yo ya no puedo más"

"pe…

"ya me canse de esperar tanto Tsumori"

"dijiste que no querías ser egoísta verdad?"

"eh?"

"pues ahora lo estás haciendo, te estas comportando como un gran egoísta"

"…..yo,….yo"

"mira ka…KAMIJOU!"

Tsumori lo sostuvo justo a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo pero eso no evito a que él se golpeara al apoyarse mal, cuando levantó la vista se aterro al ver el rostro de Hiroki completamente pálido parecía un muerto lo cargo lo más rápido que pudo para recostarlo en la cama luego salió para traer su maletín de trabajo y tratarlo cuando regreso vio como Hiroki ardía en fiebre se asustó al verlo en ese estado que no evito en culparse por haberle dicho esas palabras pero no pudo evitarlo le dio muchos celos al escuchar eso

Después de que casi todo el día estuviera inconsciente ya entrada la noche se despertó con algo de pesar, trato de sentarse pero solo logro que un nuevo mareo lo detuviese, Tsumori al escucharlo fue corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba el castaño al ver que todo estaba bien se calmó un poco

"kamijou-kun que alivio me preocupaste"

"lo siento"

"Por qué lo siente?"

"no fue tu culpa yo fui quien te dijo esas cosas horribles en primer lugar perdóname kamijou-kun pero no soporto la idea de que te ataques a ti mismo así y mucho menos estando tan débil"

"gracias Tsumori"

"kamijou-kun, te ice un pequeño examen y tienes anemia "

"anemia?"

"así es, dime comes bien"

"….a bueno yo"

"lo sabía"

"que"

"no comes nada, es por eso que estas demasiado liviano"

"eh?"

"no me queda otra opción"

"de que hablas Tsumori"

"de que vivirás conmigo"


	7. Chapter 7

NUMENEESSE-CHAN Y KUSAMA YAYOI...gracias por sus comentarios en serio gracias eso es lo que nos motiva a cada escritora sus lindos konekos alentandola...espero me disculpen por no haverles respondido pero siempre actualizo y no llego a ver los comenta...pero no se preocupen que a apartir de ahora lo hare...de nuevo thank you


	8. Chapter 8

NUMENEESSE-CHAN Y KUSAMA YAYOI...gracias por sus comentarios en serio gracias eso es lo que nos motiva a cada escritora sus lindos konekos alentandola...espero me disculpen por no haverles respondido pero siempre actualizo y no llego a ver los comenta...pero no se preocupen que a apartir de ahora lo hare...de nuevo thank you


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP. 7 **

"pero de que hablas Tsumori"

"pues como no te alimentas bien no tengo otra opción que hacerlo"

"y mi opinión no cuenta?"

"no"

"oh?, pero estas hablando ens…"- Hiroki no pudo continuar ya que otro mareo se lo impedía

"bien entonces está decidido te quedaras aquí unos días"

"estas loc…."

"Ya que estas en vacaciones no afectara a tu trabajo"

"oy…"

"tendrás que traer un poco de ropa para los días que estarás aquí"

"Tsumori esper…."

"y podremos visitar a Nowaki que te parece"

"NO! No lo hare no me pienso quedar aquí"

"porque"

"porque no "

"acaso no me oíste kamijou-kun tienes anemia si no quieres estar en un hospital con esas enfermeras que te asechan por mí no hay problema "– al decir esto Tsumori iba a explotar si escogía el hospital envés que su casa

"bien tu ganas"

"ok"

"pero solo unos días"

"si, si, si lo necesario "

Tsumori estaba más que satisfecho había conseguido que el castaño viviera con él unos días bueno solo por su salud pero tomaría esta oportunidad para conquistarlo de una vez por todas.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAP. 8**

Ya había pasado una semana viviendo kamijou con el doctor Tsumori y no lo pasaba tan mal que digamos ya que siempre le sorprendía con una y que otra cosa dejando como resultado a un muy avergonzado Hiroki, sin saber las verdaderas intenciones de este.

Hiroki a pesar que le doliera ver a su "aun novio" Nowaki en ese estado lo iba a visitar todo el tiempo, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde en el hospital pero no se preocupaba ya que Tsumori iba con él a "casa", algo que a Nowaki no toleraba del todo pero no dijo nada, el tiempo de Nowaki se le estaba acabando sin que él lo supiera ya que su sempai lo había traicionado y no le ayudaba en lo absoluto por estar con el castaño.

Toc toc toc

"adelante "

"hola Nowaki puedo pasar"

"claro que si kamijou-san"

"que tal amaneciste hoy "

"si bien "

"….mmm?, sucede algo "

"No, no es nada "

"estas seguro?"

"bueno es que siempre estoy en esta habitación y quisiera salir"

"y porque no sales"

"no puedo no me dejan hacerlo"

"seguro es porque no quieren que te pase algo malo"

"soy lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarme solo"

"enserio?"

"si"

"jump, bien vamos"

"eh?, a donde"

"como que a donde a fuera no es obvio"

"pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa"

"lo dudo tu medico es Tsumori verdad?"

"si "

"entonces no hay problema vamos "

El comentario inocente que dijo Hiroki hiso poner un poco celoso a Nowaki ya que el castaño estaba muy seguro de sí mismo de que el doctor no lo regañaría, pero no objeto en absoluto solo quería salir de esas cuatro paredes que parecía una prisión y le divertía más la idea estar con el castaño.

Hiroki lo llevo a la parte trasera del hospital donde había un pequeño parque ahí se sentaron en una banca no muy lejos del lugar para disfrutar el aire fresco

"ya estas mejor Nowaki" –pregunto el castaño con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba la brisa

"si gracias kamij…"- justo cuando le iba responder Nowaki se quedó hipnotizado al ver la bella imagen que tenía a su costado, el castaño estaba recostado en el barandal de la banca dándole un tono atrevido, mientras que la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos los rayos del sol le daban un tono angelical

"…mm?, sucede algo Nowaki"

"…a n-no no es nada" – respondió apenas Nowaki con el rostro completamente roja y el corazón latiendo a mil

"enserio? " – Hiroki puso su mano en la frente de Nowaki para comprobar si tenía temperatura haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso que antes

"…

"ohm, pues fiebre no tienes"

Nowaki no tenía idea de porque todas esas emociones le estaban invadiendo solo por haber sido tocado por el castaño, algo dentro de él grito cuando se separó.

"bueno parece que no es nada, tienes sed"

"a s-si "

"bien espera aquí sí "

"si "– Nowaki vio como el castaño se levantó en busca de la bebida para el haciendo que dentro de él se sintiera muy cálido al ver que se había tomado esa molestia

"…tengo unas enormes ganas de ir y abrazarlo…y…besarlo, pero que estoy pensando el solo está siendo amable conmigo y yo confundiendo las cosas, soy un gran idiota" – Nowaki al pensarlo se revoleteaba el cabello dejándose más despeinado que antes – "…..Pero que puedo hacer, acaso estaría bien que se lo dijera…..aunque no creo poderlo hacer y si lo asusto y no lo vuelvo a ver aahhh eso es lo menos que quiero hacer, pero si el me correspondiera me sentiría muy feliz" – una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Nowaki al imaginarse estando con Hiroki, pero su sonrisa no duro demasiado debido a un pequeño problema – "el doctor Tsumori creo que él también está interesado en kamijou-san, jump y como no estarlo si él es muy lindo, me pregunto si tendré alguna posibilidad contra él, de alguna forma ellos dos viven juntos y eso me hace enfadar, ese maldito doctor está más tiempo con kamijou-san que yo, un momento porque lo estoy insultando si él es mi doctor ahhh estoy perdiendo la cabeza"-

* * *

**bien dos cap...seguidos espero que tengan paciensia y esperen los demás y **

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF-san no se pero me recuerdas a alguien que es igual de fanatica de una pareja de mis fic...solo que es otro anime...y trama...jejeje bueno bueno espero tengas una pisca de paciencia ne? ...verdad que uyyy que bien nos veremos la prox un beso a todas**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP. 9**

Las personas que pasaban alrededor se le quedaban viendo a Nowaki como este se despeinaba mientras hablaba solo

"….uhm, ya se ha tardado me pregunto dónde estará,….será mejor que lo valla a buscar"

Nowaki llevaba medio hospital buscando al castaño y al cabo de unos minutos pudo divisar a Hiroki entre los árboles, cuando trato de llamarlo vio que estaba hablando con Tsumori y al ver como se veía kamijou no era muy buena la conversación de ellos, Nowaki no pudo evitar su curiosidad y se acercó lo suficiente para poder oír un poco de que hablaba ese par

"ya te lo dije, no te lo mencione porque sabía que te pondrías así"

"oh vaya denle un premio al doctor por preocuparse por los demás"

"kamijou-kun lo hice por tu bien entiéndelo por favor"

"ESO ES, es que no lo entiendo Tsumori, no lo entiendo"

"sé que tuve que decírtelo hace mucho tiempo pero lo hice por tu bi…"

"si, si, por mi bien ya deja de decir eso Tsumori, estoy harto de que me digan que es por mi bien cuando no lo es"

"tranquilízate por favor"

"CALLATE!, y solo dime desde cuando lo sabias"

"kamijou yo…."

"¡DESDE CUANDO TSUMORI!"

"…..desde hace un mes"

"bien así que me mentiste dos meses "

"…..

"¡CONTESTA!"

"si"

"esto es increíble"

"kamijou-kun lo lamento pero nosotr….."

"nosotros?"

"…..

"acaso alguien te ayudo?"

"….

"Tsumori mírame quien, quien te ayudo en esto "

"….kamijou-Kun que tal si tomas un poco de agua y te tranquilizas "

"Tsumori respóndeme"

" a verdad que quieres para cenar hoy yo estaba pensan…"

"¡CONTESTAME!"

"….Akihiko y Miyagi…"

"….así que ellos dos sabían"

"kamijou-kun yo te lo puedo explicar solo estábamos tratando de protegerte"

"protegerme, oh haciendo que me quede"

"….

"jump, ya veo así que era eso"

"no espera no es lo que tú piensas kamijou-kun, nosotr…"

"lo estaban haciendo por mi bien, si claro siempre es por eso"  
"….

"no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mi "

"kamijou…

"¡NO!, no te atrevas a decirlo Tsumori"

"pero…

"ya dijiste suficiente "

"kamijou-kun"

"acaso no se pusieron a pensar de lo doloroso que sería para mi verlo así "

"….

"no claro que no si no me hubieras respondido verdad Tsumori"

"cálmate por favor"

"sabes lo difícil que ha sido verlo en ese estado durante todo este tiempo?"

"si lose kamijou-kun, si savia lo difícil que era para ti al verlo así "

"y si lo savias porque no hiciste nada"

"….

"si hubieras visto realmente mi sufrimiento me lo hubieras dicho, pero no fue así tuviste que esperar a que yo leyera tu informe para que me enterara, solo por accidente"

"….

"no vas a decir nada?"

"lo, lo lamento mucho kamijou-kun"

"lo lamentas dices solo eso,….no….. ya no sirve eso Tsumori ya es muy tarde para que lo lamentes"

"…

"y así acaba…"

"a que te refieres con eso? "

"a que me refiero?, pues a que el tiempo acabo"

"acabo?, acaso hablas de…."

"así es"

"pero kamijou-kun no puedes hacerlo y mucho menos ahora"

"¡YA NO PUEDO!,… _ya no puedo Tsumori_"

"kamijou-kun…pero"

"ESTOY CANSADO DE ESPERAR TSUMORI, ya no puedo más"

"Así que te vas a rendir así como si nada"

"No, no me eh rendido ya que esta batalla ya estaba perdida"

"NO LO PUEDES DEJAR ASI KAMIJOU"

"….

"estas siendo egoísta no lo puedes abandonar"

"no Tsumori yo no soy el egoísta sino tu que no quieres que él pueda ser feliz con alguien más"

"pero tú lo amas"

"eso ya no lo sé "

"….qué? pero porque"

"adiós Tsumori "

"no espera kamijou-kun"

"y despídeme de Nowaki por que no lo pienso volver a ver"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

**Siiii! al fin el cap 9 ahora si empieza lo bueno haber dejenme aclararles mis lindas konekos cof cof...(aclarando la garganta...) ok ya primero es facil de ver bueno si es que tienen una memoria tan buena como la mia jeeje...si no me entienden regresen al cap 1 y lean que ahi arriba dice FLASH BACK osea que estos 9 cap... son un recuerdo o mejor dicho el pasado de esta historia...jjejejeje espero que tengan pasciensia cof cof Scarlet-chan jajaja no mentira es broma jajaja... bueno nos veremos bya besos**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP. 10**

"Nowaki, estas escuchando… DESPIERTA!"

"¡aaahh, Usami-san lo siento creo que me quede dormido, jeje "

"que es lo que estabas soñando Nowaki"

"eh?, de que está hablando Usami-san"

"pues…"

"QUE SUCEDE ESCUCHE GRITOS, ALGUIEN ESTA HERIDO, ¡aahh!"

Misaki al bajar las escaleras corriendo no vio que un pato de hule estaba en su camino

"¡MISAKI!, estas bien?"

"como voy a estar bien gran idiota, tu maldito juguete tiene la culpa, la próxima vez ten más cuidado donde pones tus cosas"

"se encuentra bien Misaki-kun" – dijo esto mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

"si gracias y tú no vas a decir nada"

"…..pues que arruinaste a mi patito"

"te voy a…."

"waa, waa… waa"

"oh no Yusei se despertó"

"es tu culpa Misaki"

El castaño no le respondió y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

"Usami-san no debería hacerle enfadar tanto acaso no recuerda la última vez…."

**FLASH BACK**

"Akihiko limpiaste tu estudio?"

"si"

"bien, entonces te pondré esto encima de tu escr…."

Misaki no pudo terminar de hablar debido a la terrible escena que veía, el estudio estaba totalmente inhabitable para cualquiera había libros, hojas y osos teddy por todos lados, cada lugar que volteaba había algo peor

"Misaki que ocurre porque te quedas ahí parado?

"….

"Misaki?"

"¡BAKA-USAGUI LIMPIA TU MALDITO ESTUDIOOO!"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"….

"y también esa vez cuando…."

**FLASH BACK**

"Misaki ve tranquilo yo estaré bien, además no puedes faltar es el cumpleaños de tu hermano yo cuidare a Yusei"

" seguro? Nowaki tampoco estará y no te podrá ayudar Akihiko"

"anda ve no te preocupes"

"bueno cuídense, si?"

"si, si "

"Tadaima,…mm?, Akihiko…. PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO CON MI COCINA BAKA-USGUI"

La cocina estaba echa un desastre el horno estaba que echaba humo, la sala estaba llena de papeles, juguetes y libros

"no grites Misaki apenas pude dormir a Yusei"

"¡QUE!"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"si, si ya se Nowaki no me lo repitas"

"jejeje, pero sin duda lo más divertido fue cuando….."

**FLASH BACK**

"Akihiko es tu turno de ir a cambiarlo"

"si ya voy…."

"ya le cambiaste Akihiko?"

"eh?, de que hablas Misaki"

"como de que hablo, si cambiaste a Yusei"

"…..

"NO?"

"….

"BAKA-USAGUI, TE LO DIJE HACE DOS HORAS"

Toc toc toc

"Misaki déjame entrar si?"

"ahora si tienes tiempo ah?"

"anda Misaki ábreme"

"no lo hare pierdes tu tiempo"

"Misaki…"

"que duermas bien en el sillón"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"no mucho…."

"aunque eso paso ayer jejeje"

"Nowaki no evadas lo que te pregunte"

"eh?, de que hablas"

"soñaste otra vez lo mismo cierto?"

"….así es"

"no te preocupes lo encontraremos"

"eso ya lo sé es solo que, ya va casi un año que no sé nada de él"

"tarde o temprano lo encontraremos,… y eso es lo único que te preocupa Nowaki"

"….

"….mm?"

"pues aún me siento culpable de no haber recuperado antes mi memoria"

"…

"fue mi culpa de que él se fuera de mi lado"

"ya cálmate quieres, no es tu culpa"

"si lo es, yo obligue a Hiro-san que tomara esa decisión"

"no creo que eso haya ocurrido Nowaki"

"con solo pensar lo mucho que hice sufrir a Hiro-san al no recordarlo"

"….

"y además fui yo quien lo entrego a merced de Tsumori y permiti a que vivieran juntos"

"Nowaki, Hiroki es lo suficientemente mayor para que pudiera darse cuenta de que aquel doctor se le estaba insinuando"

"lo sé pero, cuando Tsumori le pregunto si seguía enamorado de mi él dijo que ya no lo sabía….

**FLASH BACK**

"estas siendo egoísta no lo puedes abandonar"

"no Tsumori yo no soy el egoísta sino tu que no quieres que él pueda ser feliz con alguien más"

"pero tú lo amas"

"eso… ya no lo sé "

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"pueda que lo haya tomado desprevenido"

"….

"sabes cómo es Hiroki cuando tiene que hablar de sus sentimientos, o no?"

"obligue a que Hiro-san dudara de mi amor"

"….Nowaki, dime una cosa, tú lo amas"

"si"

"entonces no hay que preocuparse de lo demás"

"pero….

"además tu recordaste todo cuando él se fue, si tan solo se hubiese quedado un poco más"

"…..recordé porque"

**FLASH BACK**

"Adios Tsumori "

"No espera kamijou-kun"

"y despídeme de Nowaki por que no lo pienso volver a ver"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"al escuchar decir eso a Hiro-san, me dio tal shock que no pude hacer nada para detenerlo"

"Nowaki te desmayaste y despertaste tres días después"

"que mal momento para recordarlo todo, cuando ya era tarde"

"….

"Hiro-san ya se había ido y sin dejar rastro alguno"

"…..

"y después recordé como mi Sempai trato de robármelo"

**FLASH BACK**

"MALDITO YO CONFIABA EN TI, PORQUE"

"Nowaki cálmate "

"tranquilízate mocoso"

Nowaki era difícilmente detenido por Miyagi y Akihiko debido a la gran fuerza que desconocían

"¡NO VAS A DECIR NADA!"

"ahora veo que kamijou-kun copio tus malos hábitos Nowaki"

"¡QUE!"

"….que es lo que quieres saber Nowaki, de cuando vivíamos juntos o de cuando nos besábamos"

"MIENTES HIRO-SAN JAMAS HARIA ESO"

"eso crees?, te sorprendería lo dóciles que pueden llegar las personas en ese estado"

"¡TE APROVECHASTE DE EL!"

"y si así fuese qué harías, golpearme si quieres hazlo pero sabes algo"

"…..¡QUE!"

"yo fui el último en besarlo"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**se los ruego no piensen mal de Tsumri-san bueno es un dolor de cabeza yo tampoco lo soporto pero aqui si, bueno algo...lo que trato de decir que llegamos al presente el lindo de Nowaki recordo absolutamente de su relacion con el castaño misterioso que viene hacer Hiroki...pero por malas jugadas del destino cabaron separandose y sin saber ningun paradero sobre el...**

**nos veremos a la prox...**


	13. Chapter 13

CAP.11

"Nowaki no hay porque revolver el pasado"

"aunque tengas razón la culpa es mía "

Akihiko no continuo con la conversación ya que vio a su pequeño esposo entrar y en sus brazos traía a Yusei

"que pasa Misaki "

"no es nada solo que Yusei no quiere dormirse"

"ven tráelo"

"de acuerdo, vamos Yusei quieres estar con tu padre, si? jeje bien vamos" – Akihiko recibió a la pequeña criatura que traía Misaki, que apenas lo sintió empezó a mover sus manitas tratando de tocar el rostro de Usagi, Misaki se sentó al lado y recostó su mejilla en el hombro de este mientras veía como jugaban ambos, Nowaki veía enternecido la escena familiar que se estaba formando que no pudo evitar pensar que él podría tener algo parecido con Hiroki, su sonrisa no duro mucho al recordar todo lo que le había pasado iba a deprimirse de nuevo si no fuera a que sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el hombro y así sacarlo de sus trance

"eh?...

"no te preocupes Nowaki, nosotros estamos contigo"

"gracias Misaki-kun" – no podía explicarlo pero las sonrisas de Misaki siempre lo reconfortaban y daban esperanzas, podía entender porque el gran Usami se había enamorado de él y también como lo celaba siempre

"Misaki tengo hambre cocina rápido si"

"para ti es fácil decirlo, porque solo te quedas ahí viendo"

"y que más puedo hacer, si no me dejas acercarme a tu cocina"

"si no destruyeras envés de ayudar te lo permitiría"

"_y ahí van de nuevo_" – dijo para si Nowaki con una leve sonrisa

"tú tienes la culpa"

" ¡YO! "

"si tu "

"y porque? "

"porque me distraigo con tu belleza "

"hay ya cállate, Nowaki quisieras ayudarme tu"

"a, sí claro Misaki-kun"

"y háganlo rápido Yusei y yo tenemos hambre" – Nowaki tuvo que sujetar a Misaki de la cintura con fuerza ya que el pequeño se había molestado por el comentario del escritor que ganas de matarlo no le faltaban

"jump, que se cree que es"

"ya, ya no peleen"

"soy Usami Akihiko, tu esposo – Nowaki tomo con agilidad el cuchillo que tenía Misaki para evitar futuros asesinatos

"aahh (suspiro), hagamos el almuerzo" – dijo el castaño agotado de tratar con el engreído escritor

"jeje, de acuerdo"

"ya está el almuerzo? "

"ya va estar solo espere un poco, Usami-san"

"son dos y no lo pueden hacer más rápido?"

"o valla y lo dice alguien quien no sabe pelar una manzana"

"….

"ya está listo puede comer ahora "

"…mm?, Nowaki tu no comerás con nosotros "

"no, hoy empiezo a trabajar en el hospital que me recomendó Usami-san"

"ves te lo dije tenías el empleo asegurado"

"a, si gracias"

"no se lo agradezcas Nowaki es obvio que fue por tu currículo"

"jeje, bueno ya me tengo que ir "

"cuídate, nos vemos en la cena"

"si "

"Nowaki…"

"sí que pasa "

"no pienses mucho entendido "

"….si adiós "

"a que te refieres con eso Akihiko "

"solo diré que es un pequeño consejo "

"….mm?, si tú lo dices"

"a dónde vas?"

"pues alimentar a Yusei debe estar hambriento"

"no te preocupes por eso yo ya lo hice, debe estar durmiendo ahora "

"oh en serio "

"nada mal para alguien que no sabe pelar una manzana no? "

"si tú lo dices "

Después de haber terminado de comer, Misaki recogió los platos para lavarlos mientras Akihiko leía el periódico, cuando por fin hubo acabado, Akihiko se paró en dirección a Misaki que al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazo por la cintura asiendo que el pequeño se sonrojara al contacto de su Usagi, Akihiko lo dirigió al sillón sentándolo en sus piernas mientras que mordía su oreja

"humm…Akihiko no, Yusei puede despertarse"

El mayor no le hiso caso y prosigue besando el delicado cuello de su pequeño, su mano subía lentamente hacia su pecho donde se detuvo en uno de los botones rosas de este, haciendo dar un gritito a Misaki por la sorpresa, Akihiko puso su otra mano en el miembro de este

"Akihiko…. ah …ah, no "

"Tu boca dice no pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa Misaki"

Akihiko empezó a bajar el cierre para luego quitarle la ropa interior y así empezar a masturbarlo lentamente como le gustaba a Misaki, al cabo de unos minutos el menor se corrió en toda su mano haciendo a la vez que le faltara un poco el aire, Akihiko lo abrazo para que se calmara, después de lograrlo, Misaki se volteo dándole un beso profundo a lo que el mayor acepto gustoso, el castaño podía sentir la prominente erección de Akihiko sobre su trasero que no pudo aguantar más y empezó a moverse y así sacarle pequeños gemidos a Akihiko

"ah Misaki sí que estas de buenas hoy…"- Misaki se acercó a la oreja de este y lo empezó a lamer

"no lo arruines Akihiko "

Akihiko lo beso de nuevo mientras ponía a Misaki debajo, Misaki rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de este y así poder profundizar el beso, se separaron por la falta de aire, Akihiko al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su pequeño no pudo más y empezó a quitarse el pantalón junto con la ropa interior arrojándolas en cualquier lugar, abrió las piernas de Misaki e introdujo el primer dedo en su entrada y así provocando gemidos de dolor y placer, Akihiko empezó a morder uno de sus botones rosas mientras introducía otro dedo haciendo que el castaño se desesperara por mas

"Akihiko…. Duele ah ah "

Los gemidos de Misaki era como música para sus oídos y eso provocaba desearlo aún más, Akihiko mordió la oreja del pequeño haciéndolo suspirar

"ah….ah ah, Akihiko ya…. hazlo"

"hacer que Misaki "

"ah…ah, entra en mi por favor"

El escritor no se hiso de rogar, quito sus dedos para reemplazarlo por su miembro y así entrar lentamente, haciendo que Misaki se impacientara cada vez mas

"te amo Misaki"

Misaki no pudo decir nada ya que el mayor se empezó a mover las embestidas fueron de ritmo variado primero lento y luego rápidas, haciendo que se impacientaran más, Misaki también empezó a moverse, mientras que Akihiko mordía su cuello

"ah ah….ah, Akihiko mas rápido"

"….hum"

Las embestidas se tornaron más profundas provocando a Misaki arquearse de placer, Akihiko empezó a masturbarlo a la misma vez mientras se movía

"a..Akihiko ya….no puedo más ah ah "

"ya voy a llegar Misaki ya casi"

"humm…ah ah"

Y con la última embestida Akihiko se corrió en el interior de Misaki, mientras que este en su mano y abdomen, el mayor salió del chico acostándose a su lado para luego abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios

"te amo Akihiko"

"y yo a ti Misaki"-Akihiko abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeño que ambos se quedaron dormidos

nos vemos a la otra bya bya


	14. Chapter 14

CAP. 12

Toc toc toc

"está abierto "

"a bueno…soy el nuevo empleado "

"así Kusama Nowaki cierto"

"si "

"es un placer al fin conocerlo, eh leído su expediente y es impresionante"

"gracias "

"tome asiento por favor"

"así gracias"

"doctor Kusama…..no quiero que piense que solo lo aceptamos aquí porque el que lo recomendó haya sido Usami Akihiko si no por usted, además es un gusto de que haya venido a trabajar aquí, aunque….."

"…mm? "

"si no le molesta me podría decir porque se cambió de establecimiento, según el reporte de sus antiguos supervisores hacia su persona son muy gratificantes…."

"….,bueno yo"

"….

"solo diré que es bueno cambiar de ambiente de vez en cuando"

"….mm, también supe que tuvo un accidente "

"solo fue un pequeño descuido por parte mía"

"pues su pequeño descuido, lo llevo en cama varios días "

"ah bueno, yo "

"jump, no se preocupe por nada doctor Kusama no es necesario de que me lo diga, mejor le entrego su horario de trabajo "- el doctor extendió su brazo entregándole una hoja

"bueno es un gusto tenerlo aquí por favor siéntese libre de hablar conmigo para lo que sea "

"si, con permiso "- Nowaki salió de la no tan pequeña oficina y se dirigió a la habitación donde serbia de descanso a los empleados, después de guardar sus cosas y de ponerse la gran bata blanca salió con dirección a la sala de emergencias que por obvias razones le faltaban personal

"con que tú eres Kusama Nowaki no?"

"uhm?, así es "

"mucho gusto mi nombre es Keiichi Sumi, es un placer conocerte" – saludo dándole la mano

"ah, igualmente"- dijo Nowaki correspondiendo el saludo

"Así que eres un transferido"

"eh?, si como sabe usted eso "

"jump, porque yo lo sé todo "

"eh? "

"jaja no es broma me topé con el doctor Oera y el me lo dijo"

"a ya veo y usted también es doctor?"- dijo Nowaki con algo de confusión al no verlo con su bata blanca

"eh?, no yo no trabajo con los vivos"

"¡eh!"

"jaja yo me encargo de la morgue, mi trabajo es saber que les ha ocurrido antes de morir "

"impresionante "

"jump, no tanto "

"Por qué?"

"pues no es muy divertido, los muertos no te hablan solo se quedan ahí durmiendo sin hacer nada"

"…por algo están muertos" – pensó algo divertido Nowaki - "pues si no quiere estar solo, porque no trabaja con pacientes vivos"

"no, en el que estén vivos son mucho más problemáticos que los muertos aunque…."

"…. ¿? "

"los muertos tienen una atracción única…" – Nowaki se quedó viendo como Sumi se debatía él solo, que no pudo notar que alguien más se estaba acercando hacia ellos

"parece que ya conociste al desquiciado"

"eh? " – Nowaki reacciono y como reflejo volteo a ver quién era

"hola mi nombre es Aburame" – se presentó un hombre de apariencia seria, Nowaki correspondió el saludo algo asustado

"mucho gusto, yo soy Kusama Nowaki"

"a quien le llamaste desquiciado Aburame?"

"pues al quien pregunto"

"jump, si claro si yo soy un desquiciado, tú eres un pervertido "

"eh? Pervertido a quien le dijiste pervertido, desquiciado"

"a ti que no ves que te estoy viendo"

"haay ya cállate chiquillo molesto por que no mejor te vas a la morgue con tus muertos "

"y crees que te voy hacer caso, idiota"

"que dijisteee…!"

Nowaki veía algo sorprendido el cambio drástico que había hecho Aburame, el hombre serio que hizo que se tensionara con solo verlo ahora se peleaba como un niño con Sumi, la escena le dio algo de gracia y no pudo aguantar la risa al verlos en esa situación

"de que te ríes Kusama"

"a lo siento doctor Aburame, es solo que se ve que ustedes se llevan muy bien"

"yo? Llevarme bien con este hentai por supuesto que no "

"lo mismo digo yo, el que trabaje aquí no significa que deba estar aguantando a desquiciados como el"

Nowaki pudo sentir como ambos se miraban de una manera muy tensa hasta pudo jurar que se veían pequeñas corrientes eléctricas saliendo de sus ojos

"valla, valla, parece que ya todos lo conocen doctor Kusama"

"ah!, doctor Oera"

"Aburame, Sumi, ya dejen de pelear que no ven que hay un nuevo doctor al menos compórtense adecuadamente que podrá pensar el de ustedes "

"lo lamento doctor Oera es solo que el desquiciado empezó, eso es todo "

"otra vez con lo desquiciado hentai sí que no tienes remedio"

"desquiciado no me llames así….. "

"ya basta si van a seguir así desperdiciando energías hare que ambos se queden por toda la noche, entendieron "

" ¡ Sí…!"

"bien vayan a su trabajo, excepto tu Sumi necesito que me digas la causa de la muerte de nuestro paciente, ustedes dos pueden irse "

"acaso un paciente murió en este hospital doctor Aburame "

"así es, aunque nadie sabe por qué "

"a que se refiere con eso "

"pues todo indicaba que estaba bien con el paciente pero cuando la enfermera regreso para ver como seguía lo encontró en el piso en un gran charco de sangre "

"podrá ser que alguien haya burlado la seguridad y haya entrado "

"eso es básicamente imposible la seguridad aquí es muy rígida si alguien hubiese entrado a la fuerza se hubieran dado cuenta "

"y si el supuesto asesino nunca entro a la fuerza "

"que quieres decir "

"pues que pudo no haber entrado por la puerta, ya que él estaba adentro cuando el paciente aún no se estabilizaba "

"pueda que tangas razón, pero como fundamentas eso…., y además que relación tendría con el"

"pueda que haya venido aquí para asegurarse de que había muerto y al no haberlo hecho espero a que se quedara solo y fue ahí donde lo mato "

"es verdad pero si el paciente estaba consiente en aquellos momentos pueda que haya luchado por salvarse y fue así como quedo tirado en el suelo "

"así es "

"pero esa información solo la maneja ese desquiciado "

"bueno lo único que hay que hacer es preguntarle "

"jump, preguntarle a ese loco, no yo paso"

"pues si es así no sabrás lo que le paso a tu paciente "

"…

"yo sé que lo peor que le puede pasar a un doctor es que uno de sus pacientes muera, pero tú ya lo habías salvado solo que alguien entro y lo mato, acaso no quieres saber porque "

"bien, bien iré a preguntarle pero más te vale que tú me acompañes porque si estoy a solas con él pueda a que lo asesine "

"jeje de acuerdo "

* * *

**ne ne aqui de vuelta reportandome espero no haberme tardado muxo jejej...si que han tenido paciencia con la conti buena aqui esta la conti espero les guste esperare reviews si? es mi alimento jajaj...ne ojala hayan pasado una feliz navidad mis lindas konekos y un prospero año nuevo jajaj nos veremos bya bya **

**kisses**

nos vemos a la otra bya bya


	15. Capitulo 15

CAP. 13

Toc toc toc

"…uhmm "

Toc toc toc

"…Akihiko tocan la puerta "

"..uhm, déjalo seguro se va ir pronto "

"….pero "

Toc toc toc

"seguro es importante ve a abrir "

"…..

"Akihiko no te hagas el dormido ve "

"…no quiero "

"entonces iré yo, hazte un lado "

Toc toc toc

"Akihiko…muévete….t-engo que ir a…brir "

"déjalo Misaki, mejor quédate así conmigo "

Toc toc toc

"Akihiko muévete…. me estoy enojando "

"jump, seguro "

Toc toc toc

"¡MUEVETE Y VE A ABRIR! "

"….ya, ya voy "

Akihiko busco lo más rápido que pudo sus pantalones y fue a abrir la puerta, mientras que Misaki se bestia

"ah, eres tú que se te ofrece, Miyagi "

"bueno ya era hora de que me abrieras Akihiko, acaso estabas ocupado? "

"esta Misaki "

"ah ola Shinobu, si pasa está a dentro "

"bien gracias "

Akihiko se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar Shinobu, encontrando a su vez a Misaki en la sala, mientras que Miyagi hablaba con Akihiko de algo no muy bueno

"oh pero si es eres tu Shinobu, no te había visto desde el hospital, como estas "

"pues no muy bien, Shota no me deja dormir y Miyagi no ayuda mucho que digamos "

" jump, te entiendo, Akihiko tampoco es de ayuda"

" ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! " – se escuchó decir de dos hombres al escuchar tal comentario

"ola Shota como estas pequeñín "– se acercó Misaki para besar su pequeña frente

"y donde esta Yusei "

"ah!, ya se debe haber despertado, iré a ver, ya vuelvo "– mientras Misaki se dirigía a la habitación del segundo piso Shinobu se quedó esperando en la cocina

"estas hablando en serio Miyagi "

"si Akihiko yo mismo hice la investigación "

"pero entonces eso significa que…."

"no te preocupes eso es todavía un misterio "

"debemos decírselo a Nowaki, ya no podemos ocultarlo más tiempo "

"tienes razón pero qué tal si lo toma mal o peor que Hiroki "

"tendremos que tomar ese riesgo, es necesario que lo sepa antes de que se entere como lo hiso Hiroki "

"tienes razón, pero cuando "

"lo más pronto posible "

Akihiko y Miyagi se habían envuelto tanto en el tema que no se dieron cuenta que alguien más los estaba oyendo muy atento a lo que decían.

"oh Yusei sigues igual de lindo jeje "

"uuhhmm, uhhmm, uaamm "

" jeje tratas de hablar no, jaja…..mm?, que ocurre Misaki "

"…..

" ¡Misaki! "

"eh? Sí que pasa Shinobu "

"porque estas tan pensativo ocurre algo "

"espero que no "

" ah?, de que hablas "

"no nada, no es nada "

"Misaki dime que te pasa, que ya no somos amigos "

"no, no es eso…. es solo que….."

"qué? "

"….creo, que se la razón por la que Hiroki-san se fue "

* * *

**jeje si que me demore muxo con la conti ne? me perdonan jejej crei que lo habia actualizado pero creo que me equivoque espero de verdad me disculpen pero me pasaron cosas de las que quiero olvidar me gustaria saber su opinion sobre la conti...**

**jejej good bye **

**see you **

nos vemos a la otra bya bya


	16. Chapter 16

CAP. 14

"…..mm, que raro "

"que ocurre Kusama "

"….es solo que es extraño, ven mira…..ves "

"….es verdad, pero a qué quieres llegar con eso "

"pues que así se descarta de que haya sido una lucha "

" lucha? "

" si, el paciente estaba sedado no? "

"así es, y…"

" y que el supuesto asesino lo ataco mientras dormía "

"pero no hay rastros de que alguien lo hubiese tocado "

"si tienes razón pero qué tal de los implementos "

"implementos?.."

"si, seguro aquel sujeto pudo haber alterado algo "

"…..

"acaso el paciente tenía una intravenosa "

"si por que "

"….mm, déjame ver, es esta no? "

"si "– Nowaki tomo la pequeña aguja y la empezó a analizar

"y bien?"

"justo lo que pensé "

"…mm?"

"mire doctor el paciente fue envenenado por esto en realidad no es letal en pequeñas cantidades pero si sobrepasa de 15 mililitros es fatal, ya que este veneno ataca al corazón directamente haciendo que empiece a latir más rápido y así provocarle un paro cardiaco"

"pero como explicas el que lo halláramos en el suelo sangrando "

"…pues aquí está la respuesta, usaron este acido que normalmente se usa en los productos de limpieza, este acido ataca las paredes respiratorias quemándolas por dentro y esa es la razón de que sangre "

"entonces quieres decir que el paciente se encontraba dormido y que el asesino entro y lo enveneno haciéndolo morir lentamente desde adentro "

"así es "

"vaya sí que es astuto "

"mucho diría yo "

"eh? "

"estos conocimientos no los tienen cualquiera "

"a que te refieres "

"que el asesino es un profesional "

"….entonces será imposible saber "

"no lo creo "

"eh?, por que "

"porque yo sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar "

"creo que no me gustara la respuesta "

"jeje estás seguro? "

"ve tu no hablara si voy yo contigo"

"….me pregunto qué pensarías si Sumi-san no pensara eso "

"que quieres decir "

"pues que Sumi-san es muy amigable pueda que ya tenga compañía "

"compañía? "

"es una lástima "

"…..

"oh bueno que se va ser "

"vamos Kusama "

"jeje si "

Toc toc toc

"Sumi-san podemos pasar….eh? no hay nadie "

"ya pasa Kusama, seguro está en el baño, lo esperaremos dentro "

"ojala…"

"ojala?..."

"a no se preocupe doctor Aburame solo fue una broma jeje "

"jump, quien se preocupa por ese desquiciado "

"….ese es el cadáver, cierto "

"eh?, así es veamos que encontramos "

"espere doctor Aburame no deberíamos esperar a Sumi-san "

"y para que "

"pues estamos hurgando en su lugar de trabajo y ya entramos sin permiso, así que lo adecuado sería esperarlo no cree "

"jump, Kusama te faltan las agallas somos médicos y de alguna manera somos compañeros de trabajo con ese loco, así que no hay por que pedir permiso a un demente como el…."

"oh vaya se ve que quieres hacer mi trabajo Aburame "

"S….Sumi-san "

"acaso no dirás nada o dejaras que Nowaki se responsabilice de tus actos "

"….

"sí que eres increíble aparte de hentai, eres un cobarde "

"ah…Sumi-san…nosotros solo quer..."

"a quien le llamaste cobarde demente "

"ahora si hablas, bueno respóndanme que hacen ustedes dos aquí "

"lo sentimos Sumi-san por entrar sin su permiso es solo que queríamos saber cuál fue la causa de la muerte del paciente de Aburame "

"..mm?, ya sabes de eso Nowaki "

"ah, sí acabo de enterarme "

"entonces sabrás que aún no lo sé "

"eh?..."

"esto ocurrió hace tan solo ayer y no eh tenido tiempo de hacerlo "

"jump que hombre tan dedicado en su trabajo"

"y lo dice usted que se muere por hacer el trabajo de los demás "

"mira moc…"

"le molestaría si lo ayudo? "

"…en lo más mínimo ya que si me falta ayuda, como veras soy el único que trabajo en esta área"

"eh?, en serio y porque "

"jump al parecer ninguno de los vivos quieren trabajar con el jeje "

"En realidad nadie está a mi nivel como para que trabaje conmigo o llamarlo colega, pero creo que tú no conoces eso verdad Aburame?, ya que a ti te asusta trabajar solo…."

* * *

**uhmmmm...si parece que esto se pondra interesante, ne!?**

**jejejje bueno nos vemos bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17

CAP. 15

"estas seguro de lo que dices Misaki"

"si, Shinobu por milésima ves que si "

"pero eso es horrible "

"así es "

"…..pero no entiendo por qué llegar a ese extremo "

"eso no lo sé "

"si ese el caso, comprendo de sobre manera el porqué de la desaparición de Hiroki-san"

"si lo mínimo era hacer eso "

"y dime Misaki tú lo sabias "

"…..no pero eso no disminuye mi parte de la culpa"

"a que te refieres con eso Misaki"

"bueno yo me mantuve al margen de todo este problema, si lo hubiera sabido…."

"eso no es cierto y lo sabes, tú estabas muy débil en tu embarazo y Akihiko no te quería preocupar"

"…..si nos casamos fue para ya no tener secretos entre nosotros, pero el sigue en crearlas….a ti acaso Miyagi te menciono algo?"

"…bueno"

"…¿?"

"no, no lo hiso pero Misaki yo trato de no pensar mucho sobre las cosas que Miyagi hace "

"…mmm? "

"si él no me las dice es que tendrá un porque….yo trato de confiar en mi marido…y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con el tuyo Misaki" – decía Shinobu algo sonrojado

"lo sé pero…."

"aun te duele no es verdad Misaki? "

"así es y lo peor es recordarlo….."

**FLASH BACK**

"Misaki sal por favor hablemos…"

"_vete…no quiero….. snif…. snif_"

"por favor te lo ruego te lo explicare todo "

"_es tarde ahora n….no cr…..rees…snif, snif "_

"te lo suplico Misaki abre…"

Al cabo de un rato Misaki salió de la habitación con una pequeña maleta en la mano y al no ver señales del escritor se apresuró lo más que pudo topándose en la puerta con el

"que haces con eso…"

"me iré Akihiko, viviré con Shinobu un tiempo en su departamento… "

"QUE!..."

"…..es lo mejor para los dos yo me iré para pensar mejor las cosas y tu piensa si lo que has hecho está bien…"

"no Misaki no te vayas….por favor"

"suéltame Akihiko,…..porque siempre me haces esto"

"eh?..."

"siempre me haces quedar como si yo fuera el malo, ya basta"

"por favor Misaki solo dame unos minutos para decírtelo y si aún quieres marcharte después de contártelo está bien…."

"….

"no te lo dije porque no me pareció importante que esa persona lo supiera "

"si esa es tu razón…."

"no, escucha si mi padre se enteraba de nuestra boda hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que eso no hubiera ocurrido "

"…que?"

"…hasta te hubiera hecho daño…..y yo no quería que te pasara algo malo….perdóname Misaki"

"…

"sé que una de las razones por las que te casaste conmigo fue para no tener más secretos entre nosotros pero…..pero entiéndeme por favor lo hice para protegerte…..por favor te lo ruego perdóname "

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"….aun no entiendo el por qué no lo olvidas "

"….jump, no lo entiendes verdad?"

"eh?..."

"no entenderías si no lo hubieras pasado "

"…..Misaki"

"se siente horrible…..el que la familia de tu pareja estuviera ausente de todo eso "

"….

"aunque por otro lado era lo mejor, pero es como si fuera un secreto y yo no quería eso todo el mundo sabe que yo me he casado con Akihiko, yo estaba feliz…..eso creía, pero me equivoque no todo el mudo sabia eso "

"….

"el señor Usami-sama, no lo sabía…..es más cuando apareció en casa creyó que lo nuestro había acabado….que trajo a una chica con él, para que Akihiko se casara con ella en casa por civil de una vez por todas"

"…que? Eso no me lo habías contado Misaki"

"no lo hice por que estabas en tu luna de miel…..cuando apareció tenía todo, documentos, papeles, todo "

".y cuando lo supo que hiso"

"pues al principio no lo creyó, pero al ver los reportajes y todo supo que era verdad "

"y no hiso nada para separarlos"

"que yo sepa no, pero creo que esa es otra mentira que he ignorado…."

"…y dime Misaki, él sabe de Yusei "

"¡NO!, el jamás se acercara a mi bebe, no… no quiero"

"entonces no estás seguro…"

"…cuando estaba en el hospital algo inconsciente por el sedante pude oír algo "

FLASH BACK

"Akihiko abre quiero ver a mi nieto "

"lárgate que no te basto hacerle pasar un mal rato a Misaki aquella vez "

"….Akihiko es verdad pero yo no odio a Takahashi-kun "

"si claro, solo vete de aquí "

"solo quiero ver a mi nieto "

"¡ESO JAMAS!...ya lárgate "

"tarde o temprano lo veré Akihiko ya que él es un Usami "

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"….Misaki, así que escuchaste todo eso "

"así es, por eso estoy siempre preocupado si alguna vez me lo encontrara "

"…acaso el sería capaz de quitártelo"

" ¡NO LO DIGAS! "

"Misaki…"

"por favor, no lo digas, que con solo pensarlo…."

"ya cálmate, no quise ponerte así "

"….por eso puedo entender la razón por la que Hiroki-san se fue "

"….no lo sé Misaki pensándolo mejor, en donde pudo ir sin dejar rastro, eso me parece muy extraño "

"…eh?, a que te refieres Shinobu "

"de que es imposible de que nadie sepa de él"

"eh?…"

"¡ah! Misaki a él lo han ayudado "

* * *

**me alejado un poco de esta pagina que eh recibido muchos comentarios de new people...**

** Maroontiger...So sorry sweety ... I speak english but I've never thought about making my fic in English...but don´t worry okiss?**

** Blanche...lost? why lost? don´t speak spanish too? wauooo...I´m famous in USA! jejej**

**well girls...shouldn´****t reading fics in spanish when don´t understand this language...sorry girls but It´s better :(**

**bueno hablando en mi idioma natal jeje XD gracias por no olvidarme y seguir leyendo espero que les guste la conti **

**si sé que a veces no se logra entender algunas cosas y tratare de responder **

**hubo una pregunta que es de:**

**FrozenRoze...ummm misaki no es vidente...jeje es que el escucho la conversacion de miyagi y akihiko antes de ir con shinobu...XD jejeje lamento no haberte respondido sorry es que lo olvidaba XD ummm...tus demas preguntas seran respondidas a medida que publique la conti...solo tendras que esperar un poco si!?**

**bueno eso es todo kdse bye bye **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 16**

"ya encontraron algo…."

"doctor Aburame, nos serviría mucho su ayuda "

"jump, si como no, solo lo hare si el desquiciado se disculpa de lo que dijo "

"no importa Nowaki, el solo nos retrasaría "

"que dijiste…

"puedes callarte si quieres ven a ayudar si no te agradecería que te fueras " – la repentina reacción que tubo Sumi fue algo fuera de lo común que Aburame no supo que responder

"….

"Sumi-san….-

"bien como quieras, buscare en los archivos a ver si encuentro algo, si consigo algo se los diré "

"eso ayudaría mucho…."

"gracias doctor Aburame "

"bien nos veremos luego " – y sin más que decir Aburame se retiró de la gran habitación dejando a los dos trabajando

"a ver que tienes para contar amigo…."

"….mm? amigo "

"eh? Jaja lo siento a veces me olvido que estoy solo "

"ah no se preocupe "

"bueno Nowaki prepárate para ser mi asistente "

"si claro "

"bueno ya están todas mis herramientas, totalmente limpias y esterilizadas para ponerse a trabajar "

"dígame Sumi-san usted y el doctor Aburame siempre se tratan así "

"…mm? Porque, acaso te pone celoso "

"a no, es solo que…"

"HA!, a Aburame no le agrado del todo, por eso trato de no darle mucha importancia "

"….

"aunque en verdad ya me canse de su aptitud conmigo"

"Sumi-san…"

"y la forma en como me trata, debo admitir que me lastima un poco "

"…

"bueno empecemos Nowaki pásame la cuchilla más grande abriremos a este muñeco "

"si aquí tiene "

"…mm? Te dije la más grande Nowaki "

"hay una más grande? "

"pues claro, ahí esta "

"…¡ES ENORME! "

"solo tráemela quieres "

"….mm que extraño no encuentro datos sobre el en nuestro sistema que pasa aquí "

"doctor Aburame ocurre algo "

"¡ah! Doctor Oera…"

"ocurre algo Aburame luces preocupado "

"es solo que no encuentro información sobre el paciente que fue asesinado, usted sabe algo doctor "

"….hablas de tu paciente "

"si "

"déjame ver ya vuelvo "

"de acuerdo…."

"!ah¡ encontré algo "

"en serio y que es Sumi-san…."

"….parece que tenías razón Nowaki, no muestra señales de estrangulamiento, está intacta ven mira"

"…es verdad"

"¡uhm! Échale un ojo al corazón Nowaki está completamente negro "

"pero cómo es posible eso "

"parece que el químico que usaron fue muy efectivo "

"pero solo basta con pequeñas cantidades para matarlo "

"pues creo que el que lo mato no tenía mucho tiempo "

"eso es horrible quien podría a ver echo tal cosa? "

" lo más importante porque?,…..porque hacerlo morir de una forma tan horrible, ¡ah¡ que es esto?"

"que, qué ocurre Sumi-san? "

"Nowaki mira que no lo reconoces…"

"no, porque qué es? "

"este tatuaje….es de una "

"Sumi-san que ocurre que significa ese tatuaje? "

"ve y llévale esto a Aburame "

"pero…."

" ¡VE!"

Nowaki no entendió muy bien la inesperada reacción de Sumi al ver el tatuaje pero no se quedó a averiguarlo y salió corriendo de ahí en busca de Aburame

"aquí estoy Aburame, te traigo su historial "

"gracias doctor Oera "

"dime Aburame, cuando dejaras de actuar como un niño y le dirás a Sumi lo que sientes "

" ¡QUE!...pero que dice doctor "

"oh vamos ni te molestes en negarlo que es más que obvio "

"….

"si no te das prisa te lo quitaran, Aburame "

"….eso, ya lo sé "

"pues si lo sabes por qué no se lo dices ahora "

"porque….

"el llegara a pensar que realmente lo odias "

"eso, no es verdad "

"en serio…." – antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido abruptamente por Nowaki que había entrado sin tocar

"Nowaki estas bien "

"ah….ah…ah…vin…e a tr..er..t..e est..o "

"Kusama que no sabes que no se corre en el hospital "

"oh vamos Aburame debe ser importante, bueno yo me retiro mi descanso ya termino, buena suerte"

"a ver qué es tan urgente que te tiene así "

"t….ome esto le envía Sumi-san "

"uhm…tsk "

"ocurre algo doctor Aburame "

"demonios como no me di cuenta antes, de esto "

"…eh? "

"Kusama quiero que leas este archivo, yo tengo que investigar algo"

"ah, pero "

"¡SOLO HAZLO!"

"¡NO!..."

"qué? "

"no sé lo que pasa aquí y quiero que me lo digan, que está pasando, que los tiene así"

"….

"y bien, me lo dirá o no "

"está bien tu ganas Kusama, este tatuaje solamente lo tienen los de un grupo muy peligroso…"

"peligroso, acaso te refieres a una mafia…"

"así es "

"y que hace uno de sus hombres en este hospital "

"parece que sabía demasiado, oh…."

"oh?.."

"pueda que haya desobedecido una orden y ese haya sido su castigo, escuche que si desobedecías lo pagarías caro quien diría que se lo tomarían al pie de la letra"

"eso no tiene mucho sentido "

"es verdad pero es suficiente para saber lo que está pasando "

"…uhm que es esto….una identificación?, no puedo distinguirla muy bien tiene mucha sangre, bueno será trabajo para la computadora

Sumi se dirigió a la gran máquina que tenía en su disposición, al identificar el nombre, busco si tenía antecedentes penales pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo limpio

"pero qué demonios….esto es muy extraño no tengo otra opción que decírselo a Aburame "- al decir esto tomo algunas hojas que había impreso para llevárselas

"doctor Aburame el nombre del paciente no esta "

"QUE! Eso es imposible, como que no va estar…déjame ver "

"aquí tiene "

"es verdad pero como…"

"…

Toc toc toc

"si pase, está abierto "

"tengo algo que nos servirá "

"Sumi-san…"

"que es "

"velo por ti mismo "

"…uhm encontraste su nombre "

"así es, estaba en su ropa "

" Arame Shusei…."

"investigue algo sobre el "

"y que encontraste "

"nada absolutamente nada, está limpio de cargos y de multas es mas es un ciudadano de admirar"

"excepto por sus amigos "

"así es, solo pude averiguar que tenía 33 años y es piloto "

"algún familiar? "

"ninguno, es huérfano desde los 12 años "

"la causa de la muerte de sus padres? "

"pues sigue siendo un misterio, aun la policía no ha llegado a saber que les sucedió realmente "

"bueno ha debido tener un tutor o algo así, no? "

"si…"

"y que hay sobre el? "

"murió hace 13 años por un paro cardiaco "

"….pero alguien tuvo que llamar a urgencias "

"eh? Urgencias, acaso alguien estaba con el doctor Aburame?…"

"si pero la pregunta es quien…."

"creo que el doctor Oera sabrá algo, le preguntare en este momento "

"yo echare otro vistazo a este archivo, Kusama ayúdame quieres? "

"ah de acuerdo "

Apenas Sumi salió de ahí se encontró con el doctor Oera que pasaba por ahí

"doctor Oera "

"…uhm? ¡ah¡ Sumi que se te ofrece?"

"necesito saber quién fue quien llamo a urgencias ese día, doctor…"

"….uhm déjame pensar, ese día fue muy agitado "

"pero recuerda algo?…."

"bueno al llegar al lugar solo pude distinguir al difunto en el piso"

"es todo? "

"…uhm, ¡ah! Ya recordé había un joven junto a él, tenía el cabello castaño y de ojos almendrados sí que era muy apuesto"

"en serio que más?…."

"pues el parecía que estaba más lastimado, que nuestro difunto "

"y donde está el? "

"bueno a él lo llevaron en otra ambulancia, con destino a otro hospital "

"…..

"lo siento es todo lo que recuerdo "

"no se preocupe doctor Oera es más que suficiente, gracias"

Sumi al recibir la información, se dirigió a su laboratorio a analizar esa muestra de sangre que llevaba puesto Arame Shusei por toda su ropa

"haber donde lo deje, ¡ah! Ahí está…..haber que consigo contigo "- Sumi empezó analizar la sangre seca de la ropa, mientras esperaba las muestras trataba de calmarse todo se estaba poniendo muy complicado y peligroso

_"debemos tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos que son capases de hacer esos hombres…. " _

Triip triip

"…uhm ya está, a ver quién es el héroe….Kamijou Hiroki "

"ya te encontré Arame Shusei, ex militar graduado con honores…."

"como alguien como él pudo haberse embarrado en esto? "

"lo mismo me pregunto yo "

Toc toc toc

"debe ser Sumi-san "

"pues sí que se ha tardado "

"tengo buenas y malas noticias "

"enserio?, bueno empecemos con las buenas "

"bien el doctor Oera me conto lo que paso ese día y resulta que alguien más estaba con Arame Shusei "

"en serio y quien es? "

"lo acabo de investigar hace unos momentos, permítame "

"bien…"

"….

"que es lo que harás "

"aquí esta "

"…uhm "

"quien es el? "

"su nombre es Kamijou Hiroki "

"….y que hay sobre el "

"pues es realmente sorprendente, estudiante con honores en varios campos, natación, música, ajedrez, gimnasia, kendo…."

"en serio?…"

"así es, y eso es solo cuando se encontraba en primaria, en la secundaria fue uno de los mejores, y se graduó en la universidad T en la facultad de literatura y hace un año daba clases en la universidad M…."

"…..guau y después de eso? "

"pues nada "

"eh? A que te refieres con nada? "

"pues nada aquí dice que desapareció sin dejar rastro…."

"hasta ahora? "

"así es "

"eso indica que él es el principal sospechoso "

"eso creo…..uhm?, Nowaki estas bien luces algo pálido "

"que te pasa Kusama es como si hubieras visto un muerto "

"…hiro-san…"

"que dijiste? "

"hiro-san…."

"Nowaki…que pasa que tienes?"

"oye Kusama que te ocurre?"

"¿¡DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTA HIRO-SAN!?"

"hiro-san?…"

"Kusama acaso tú lo conoces? "

" ¡DIMELO SUMI, DONDE ESTA HIRO-SAN! "- Nowaki ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello imposibilitando a Sumi a respirar

"Nowaki suéltame, me lastimas…"

"ya suéltalo Kusama "- Aburame trataba de alejarlo de Sumi pero no podía ya que Nowaki tenía más fuerza que el

" ¡DONDE ESTA DIMELO!"

"no puedo respirar…"

"¡QUE LO SUELTES KUSAMA!"

"eh?...!ah¡ lo siento Sumi-san es que yo…"

"cof….cof…no te preocupes….cof "

"Kusama de donde lo conoces "

"eh?..."

"lo conoces cierto?, eso explicaría tu comportamiento "

"bueno yo…."

"oh ya veo él era tu pareja verdad Nowaki?…."

" ¡EH! Tu pareja pero como…acaso tu eres? "

"ya cállate Aburame, dime Nowaki ustedes dos pelearon "

"….

"bueno nos lo dirás luego si….sin presiones "

"y cuáles son las malas? "

"….bueno llame al hospital donde lo atendieron y dijeron que había desaparecido "

"cuando desapareció? "

"un día antes de que Arame Shusei muriera "

"parece que buscaba al tal Kamijou, pero al no encontrarlo a él si no a Arame Shusei decidió matarlo primero "

"puede que sea así "

"me pregunto como aquellos dos se involucraron en esto? "

"…._hiro-san en que te has metido_ "

* * *

**espero no me haya demorado mucho XD **

**jejej **

**disfruten**

**bye bye **

**kisses**


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 17

"si tienes razón Akihiko debemos decírselo ya…."

"solo espero que no se enfade con nosotros por no habérselo dicho "

Tripp tripp tripp

"….parece que te están llamando "

"….

"jump de seguro es tu editora "

"si es ella desconectare el teléfono "

Akihiko se levantó de mala gana, al ver lo insistente que era esa llamada

"si….

[Usami-san, soy yo Nowaki]

"que pasa, ocurrió algo?"

[Necesito que vengas rápido, por favor ]

"si claro donde estas, en el hospital? "

[Si ven pronto por favor]

"estaré ahí en un momento espérame en la entrada de acuerdo? "

[Bien…]

"que sucede Akihiko?…"

"es Nowaki creo que está en problemas, me acompañas Miyagi? "

"de acuerdo "

"Miyagi a dónde vas?…"

" ¡ah! Ya vuelvo si?, espérame aquí "

"bueno…"

"Akihiko que está pasando? "

"no es nada Misaki no te preocupes "

"mientes…..dime Akihiko que pasa? "

"te lo explicare al regreso "

"pero…"

"sin pero Misaki, vamos Miyagi "

"oh si ya vuelvo si Shinobu, te contare todo luego "

"está bien, cuídate…" – y antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos hombres ya se habían ido

"hasta cuándo?…"

"Misaki?..."

"hasta cuando me va ocultar cosas? "

"….

Akihiko y Miyagi se fuero tan preocupados en busca del doctor que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien no muy lejos de ahí los estaban observando

"jump ya era hora de que se fueran….llama al jefe y dile, que tiene el camino libre "

"que fue lo que te dijo exactamente Akihiko? "

"nada solo eso, que vaya lo más pronto posible "

"no creerás que ya lo sabrá?…."

"no creo los únicos que lo sabemos somos tu y yo "

"y ese tal Tsumori "

"es verdad…"

"tú crees que el haya hablado? "

"no lo creo, no es del tipo que suelta una información tan importante, así por así "

"es verdad y entonces si no es eso que podrá ser? "

"no lo sé, pero por eso debemos darnos prisa "

Akihiko y Miyagi llegaron antes de lo previsto y se dispusieron a buscar a Nowaki

"donde podrá estar…."

"le dije que me esperara en la entrada debe estar ahí, vamos "

"de acuerdo "

"¡ah! Ahí está, Nowaki " – el susodicho alzo la mirada y al identificarlos se dirigió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo

"no debiste correr de esa forma Nowaki "

"ah Miyagi-san…"

"y dime Nowaki que pasa "

"bueno es que…."

"…uhm? "

"te encuentras bien te ves muy pálido "

"encontré algo…."

"qué? "

"de que hablas Nowaki "

"ENCONTRE ALGO DE HIRO-SAN"

"Misaki ya deja de ser tan sensible "

"pero tu viste como me hablo "

"seguro no fue su intención "

"algo malo está sucediendo y no me lo quiere decir, DEMONIOS porque se empeña en ocultarme cosas "

"Misaki no alces la voz que se despertaran los bebes "

"pero…."

"haber Misaki ven aquí…"- Shinobu le tomo de las manos y le obligo a sentarse a su lado

"…

"Misaki ya no te acongojes si?, él te dijo que te lo explicaría al regresar, no tienes por qué preocuparte "

"pero….

"ya Misaki es suficiente tranquilízate, si? "

Toc toc toc

"serán ellos? "

"no lo creo si se acaban de ir hace unos segundos "

"uhm, entonces quien será no esperaba visitas? "

Toc toc toc

"ya voy, ya voy…." – Misaki se puso de pie para ver de quien se trataba

"waa…waa…"

"oh no Yusei se despertó "

"no te preocupes Misaki yo iré, tu mejor ve quien es "

"de acuerdo gracias…"

Toc toc toc

"Sí que se le ofrec…."

"hola Takahashi-kun, oh debería decir Usami-kun "

* * *

**seee...en l,a mejor parte ne!? pero desde aqui empieza lo picante y lo mas esperado jejeje**

**no dire mas see you konekos**

**bye bye **

**kisses**


	20. NOTA DE AUTORA

NOTA DE AUTORA

Taiga-chan gracias por tomarte la molestia de decirme mis fallas( mas cuando me lo dicen asi y no de malas y no soy de enojarme facilmente me gusta en que fallo ahi se ve cuando a alguien le importa alguien y de que te guste jaja) y si! ya me habia dado cuenta de eso pero...este fic en otro sitio esta completo y va para la segunda temporada de este fic jejej es por eso que no cambio nada ya que si mis konekos se enteran de que e cambiado aunque sea un poco de la primera temporada estare mas que ahorcada jeje tengan pasciensia se que no se entiende pero ya va acabar la primera temporada asi que no tienen que perder neee? jejje bueno aqui me voy

kisess


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 18

" ¡QUE! En serio esos son grandes noticias "

" ¡NO!..."

"Por qué dices eso Nowaki "

"acaso le paso algo a Hiroki "

"espero que no "

"….

"…no entiendo Nowaki explícate "

"Usami-san, en el hospital hay un cadáver "

"bueno eso es normal ya que este hospital tiene su propia morgue "

"NO, no es eso "

"Entonces que Nowaki no te entiendo "

"a aquel sujeto lo mataron aquí, cuando se encontraba en cuidados intensivos "

"y eso que tiene que ver con Hiroki, Nowaki? "

"pues me acabo de enterar que hiro-san fue quien llamo a la ambulancia "

"él está aquí "

"no a él lo llevaron a otro hospital "

"y quien es el que murió "

"se llama Arame Shusei "

"y sabes a donde lo llevaron a Hiroki"

"no, pero me informaron de que el escapo de ahí un día antes de que asesinaran a Arame Shusei "

"….

"y esto lo sabe la policía "

"la policía dice que tenemos que esperar 24:00 horas para reportarlo como desaparecido "

"Tsk entonces no nos servirá de nada contar con su apoyo "

"hay más…"

"eh? Más "

"que más Nowaki "

"pues el fallecido parece que pertenecía a una mafia "

"mafia?..."

"si, nos dimos cuenta por su tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo "

"y de qué forma tenía su tatuaje "

"pues era muy extraño tenía unos símbolos raros con toques de llamas alrededor de ella "

"símbolos con llamas dijiste "

"que sucede Miyagi acaso lo conoces "

"si ellos se los consideran intocables debido a sus miembros se hacen pasar por una hermandad y solo aceptan a personas que valgan la pena "

"se hacen pasar por una hermandad?..."

"así es pero todos saben que es un grupo contra el sistema de nuestro país "

"y por qué nadie dice nada "

"porque tienen mucho poder y la mayoría les tiene miedo por eso evitan a todo caso rosarse con ellos"

"demonios en que se ha metido ahora Hiroki "

"seria de mucha ayuda saber en qué hospital estuvo Hiroki"

"si pero como lo averiguamos aquí hay muchos hospitales sin contar clínicas "

"tienes razón, Nowaki tus compañeros no sabrán algo "

"pues creo que uno si "

"en serio quien es, dime su nombre"

"el doctor Oera él debe saber "

"Oera?...estas seguro "

"uhm porque lo dices "

"no por nada "

"debe estar en su consultorio "

"espera Nowaki nosotros iremos tú has tu trabajo recuerda es tu primer día "

"pero…Usami-san "

"no te preocupes Nowaki te mantendremos informado, ve tranquilo "

"gracias Miyagi-san y a usted también Usami-san " – después de decir esto se fue de ahí

"que sucede Akihiko "

"solo espero que no se haya metido en problemas "

"si es verdad "

Akihiko junto a Miyagi se dispusieron a buscar al doctor Oera por el hospital, ya casi preguntando a medio personal al fin una enfermera les dijo donde se encontraba este al recibir las indicaciones llegaron a la pequeña oficina de este

Toc toc toc

"adelante….

"disculpe soy Usami Akihiko y él es You Miyagi"

"ah que sorpresa adelante, tomen asiento"

"gracias…"

"y bien que se les ofrece caballeros "

"eh?...

"o acaso vinieron solo a visitarme"

"no es solo que…."

"vienen a preguntarme que es lo que se sobre el paradero de su amigo no es verdad "

"así es usted nos podría decir "

"oh vamos deja la formalidad no estoy tan viejo "

"doctor Oera por favor si supiera algo díganoslo por favor "

"…uhm bueno Akihiko solo te diré que Kamijou Hiroki fue hospitalizado en donde trabajaba antes Nowaki "

" ¡AHÍ! "

"así es no sé por qué te alteras si ese hospital es muy bueno "

"y doctor sabe quién lo atendió estando ahí "

"pues no estoy muy seguro del apellido pero creo que se llamaba Tsumo o algo así "

"Tsumori…

"así es Tsumori fue su doctor"

" Tsk….demonios "

"sucede algo "

"no, no es nada muchas gracias por su ayuda vamos Akihiko "

"si claro vengan cuando quieran "


	22. Chapter 22

lo de _KURSIVA_ son pensamientos

* * *

Cap 19

"…

"Misaki quien e….."

"oh vaya no sabía que tenías visitas "

"quien es el Misaki?….."

"oh discúlpeme yo soy Usami Fuyuhiko, es un placer "

"_…..Usami Fuyuhiko? Acaso el será "_

" ¡VAYASE! "- Misaki trataba de cerrar la puerta pero la fuerza del mayor era más

"espera solo quiero hablar contigo, solo eso "

" ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CON USTED! "

"espera Misaki, tranquilízate "– Shinobu trataba de calmarlo alejándolo de la puerta antes de que saliera herido

" ¡NO!, ¡QUIERO QUE SE VALLA! "

"espera solo quiero hablar contigo un segundo…."

"VAYASE POR FAVOR…por favor…váyase_ se lo ruego…..snif snif "_

"está bien, ya me voy….pero nos volveremos a ver "

Apenas Fuyohiko se fue, Misaki cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, para después se dejara caer sobre ella

"Misaki ya levántate, no tienes por qué llorar así "

"…lo sé, lo se…._snif snif "_

"vamos Misaki ya basta acaso quieres asustar a tu hijo viéndote así? "

"….pero "

"no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo "

"Shinobu…."

"Para que son los amigos, o no? "

"Shinobu…..yo "

"no digas más Misaki, solo tranquilízate "

"…..¡AH! Yusei me olvide por completo de él….Yusei no llores aquí esta…. "

"mama…"

"aquí esta mama…eh? A quien le dices mama Shinobu "

"….uhm? a que te refieres "

" ¡COMO QUE A QUÉ ME REFIERO! "

"shuu… Misaki cállate que vas a asustarlos…. "

"que sucede porque te pones así "- viendo a los infantes

"es que Yusei está jugando con Shota "

"y que hay con eso? "

"pues siempre supe que antes de cumplir el año son algo desinteresados con las personas que no son de su entorno…."

"….así? "

"pero Yusei le da mucha atención a Shota….por que será?"

"….uhm yo no lo veo nada de malo es más pienso que serán muy buenos amigos cuando crezcan "

"amigos eh?….oh bueno solo me preocupo por nada "

"eh? De que hablas "

"naa…oye Misaki te gustaría ir al parque "

"al parque?...está bien déjame traer algo para Yusei "

"de acuerdo "

"ya Misaki…._te demoras mucho "_

"bien vamos "

"ya era hora de que bajaras "

Misaki y Shinobu salieron del departamento, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando desde una distancia prudencial, ya que Shinobu tenía una perfecta visión, todo lo contrario de Misaki

"señor salieron quiere que los siga?…."

"no está bien déjalos ir, y regresa que ya no necesito que los vigiles más….._solo espero que me puedas dejar ver a mi nieto_ "

"si iré enseguida "

"que pasa Shinobu, porque tienes esa cara "

"eh?...de que hablas Misaki que cara "

"pues la que tenías "

"deja de decir estupideces Misaki, creo que el calor ya te está afectando….**_ya se fueron jump acaso pensaron que se podían esconder de mi como ratas….le tengo que decir a Miyagi_** "

"Shinobu que te parece?…"

"eh? Que me parece que? "

"aaah/suspiro/ te pregunte si este lugar está bien? "

"así, está bien "

"….

"que, que pasa Misaki? "

"no lo sé, tú dime "

"eh? De que hablas? "

"….Shinobu que pasa desde que salimos del departamento te pusiste así, dime…"

"no pasa nada Misaki, creo que de nuevo estas alucinando cosas "

"….jump, te pareces "

"eh?..

"te pareces a Akihiko cuando trata de mentirme "

"Misaki…yo, **_no puedo decírselo lo preocuparía aún más, que hago?_**_ "_

"…..Shinobu, acaso tú también me ocultaras cosas? "- decía algo cabizbajo Misaki

"no es solo que…."

" ¡CUIDADO! "- grito de un momento a otro

"eh? Que pasa Misaki?"

"casi atropellaban a alguien…"

"en serio…**_uff al menos me salve,_** eh? A donde crees que vas Misaki?_"_

"esa persona necesita ayuda "

"qué? Pero no lo conocemos que tal si es un ladrón? "

"no me importa iré a ver como esta, se veía muy lastimado…**_tengo que, algo me dice que tengo que ir a ayudarlo _ "**

"Misaki quédate aqu…eh? Adonde fue….¡ MISAKI ! "

"vamos Shinobu date prisa "

"eh? Que me dé prisa, pero si estoy con ambos coches…. **_Tsk demonios eso me pasa por venir al parque, _**oye espera "

"….

"date prisa…"

"a dónde vamos? "

"el entro aquí, a donde abra ido? "

"bueno no creo que haiga muchas opciones, ya que esto es ¡ UN CALLEJON! "

"si claro señor obvio "

"ya vámonos Misaki aquí no hay nad…"- y antes de que terminara de hablar un sonido más adelante de ellos se hiso presente

"eh? Que fue eso "

"parece que es el, vamos Shinobu"

"pero….Misaki vuelve aquí, **_esto es malo si algo nos pasara nadie lo vería_**_, _Misaki espérame quieres "

"…..uhm se ve muy mal "

"Misaki ya vámonos no me gusta este lugar "

"no te gusta o te da miedo? "

"jump quien crees que soy tu? "

"que cruel eres, se hombre y acepta que tienes miedo "

"que no tengo miedo"

"si claro y yo soy virgen "

"…mm.."

"eh parece que lo despertaste Shinobu "

"yo?...- Shinobu se quedó helado por un segundo pero reacciono cuando Misaki se inclinó para descubrir el rostro de aquel sujeto

"que haces? "

"acaso no es obvio "

"ah, Misaki acaso no recuerdas el dicho que la curiosidad mato el gato"

"si y…"

" ¡COMO QUE Y! "

Shinobu estaba a punto de tomarlo por el brazo para detenerlo pero ya Misaki le había descubierto todo el rostro

"…pero si es"

"eh? que ocurre…uh… Misaki él no es…."

* * *

neeeee...lo que todos esperaban esta por suceder jejej sep queda unos cuantos capis jeje bye bye


	23. Chapter 23

lo de _KURSIVA_ son pensamientos

* * *

Cap 20

"esto si es genial de todos los doctores que le pudieron atender tuvo que ser el "

"ya lo sé Akihiko….pero que hacemos se lo decimos a Nowaki "

"no, si se lo decimos quedra ir lo mas rápido al hospital y preguntárselo a golpes"

"no creo que sea para tanto Akihiko…"

"a no?, Miyagi como te sentirías si tu sempai te quisiera robar el novio"

"…..

"veo que ahora entiendes "

"pero si no le decimos habrá algo más que tendremos que hacer a espaldas de Nowaki "

"es por su bien…"

"creo que lo mejor para él, es decírselo "

"tienes razón pero vayamos nosotros a hablar con ese y ya al regreso se lo decimos todo a Nowaki, te parece bien "

"….solo espero que entienda porque lo hicimos "

"entenderá Miyagi y si no lo hace lo tendrá que hacer de todos modos "

"….

"bien ahora vamos"

Miyagi solo asintió y fue tras Akihiko no muy seguro de lo planeado pero ya no podía hacer nada, todo ya estaba hecho y lo único que podía hacer era rogar que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su amigo Kamijou

_

"Kusama….Kusama oye me escuchaste"

"eh? A lo siento doctor Aburame que me decía "

"te pregunte si estas mejor "

"así no se preocupe…."

"bueno si tú lo dices…necesito que lleves este archivo al desquiciado"

"a Sumi-san…"

"así es pero esta vez no lo ahorques si"

" ¡ah! Lamento mi comportamiento doctor Aburame…yo"

"no te preocupes Nowaki, pero yo no soy al que le debes disculpas sino a él "

"…..si, con permiso"

Nowaki estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo hablar a Sumi después de todo lo que le hiso, entre todos lo había tratado muy bien y él estaba a punto de asfixiarlo por algo que el solamente tenía la culpa

Toc toc toc

"está abierto"

"ah….soy yo…."

"…uhm Nowaki "

" ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO SUMI-SAN NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN LASTIMARLO DE ESA MANERA! "

"no te preo…..

" ¡DE TODOS USTED ME A TRATADO CON MUCHA AMABILIDAD Y YO….EN VERDAD DISCÚLPEME POR TAL COMPORTAMIENTO! "

"si claro no te preocu…."

" ¡EN VERDAD ESTOY MUY APENADO CON USTED Y NO NECESITA PERDONARME ES MÁS SI NO ME QUIERE VER O HABLAR LO ENTENDERÉ! "

"Nowaki quieres call…"

" ¡SOLO ESPERO QUE ALGÚN DÍA PODAMOS VOLVER A SER AMIGOS! "

"Now…"

" ¡PERDÓNEME POR FAVOR SUMI-SAN! "

" ¡ YA NOWAKI NO ESTOY MOLESTO CONTIGO! "

"eh? en serio "

"si, ya cálmate quieres, somos profesionales no alumnos de secundaria"

"….

"y solo viniste por eso"

" ¡ah! Es verdad el doctor Aburame me dijo que le entregara esto "

"uhm? De acuerdo déjame ver….."

"….bueno yo me retiro"

"acaso no quieres saber más de Hiroki-san"

"eh? de que habla Sumi-san"

"oh vamos Nowaki no soy tonto recuerda yo no soy Aburame, él era tu pareja no…."

"….bueno, yo "

"verdad que si"

"….

"además eso explicaría tu comportamiento en cuanto escuchaste su nombre "

"….

"no te apenes Nowaki si no me lo quieres decir está bien"

"Sumi-san…yo "

"bien, te diré lo que descubierto no es mucho pero algo es algo no? "

"….yo

"Kamijou Hiroki fue visto un par de veces en una tienda donde vende libros usados…."

"en serio…_parece que aun te gusta hacer eso hiro-san_"

"acompañado por dos hombres diferentes cada cuando iba…"

"_eh….acompañado….hombres_"

"el primero fue por Arame Shusei, pero el segundo aun no lo sabemos…..eso ocurrió antes del asesinato a Arame Shusei por supuesto….eso es todo sé que no es mucho, lo siento Nowaki investigare más…."

"muchas gracias Sumi-san lo que dijo es más que suficiente….bueno me tengo que ir tengo que hacer una llamada"

"de acuerdo, si se te ofrece algo estaré aquí "

"si, con permiso"

"_…acompañado,…..hombres que demonios acaso te has olvidado de mi hiro-san…¡NO! hiro-san jamás se olvidaría de mi tan fácilmente….o si?….no puedo respirar tengo que salir de aquí…_"


	24. Chapter 24

lo de _KURSIVA_ son pensamientos

* * *

**Cap. 21**

"ya llegamos "

"ahora solo falta encontrar a ese doctor "

"bueno vamos…"

Akihiko y Miyagi se adentraron al hospital en busca del Tsumori, al llegar ahí Miyagi tubo que preguntar dónde se encontraba el doctor al recibir la información se dirigió ahí junto a Akihiko

"es esta?..."

"si aquí dijo que se podía encontrar"

"bien…."

Toc toc toc

"si pase "

"te acuerdas de nosotros…."

"como me podría olvidar de ustedes dos…..Akihiko y Miyagi, díganme que se les ofrece"

"no te hagas el inocente y dinos donde esta Hiroki"

"eso no lo sé y si lo supiera, creo que saben que sigue…."

"te voy a….."

"espera Akihiko, dime Tsumori el estuvo aquí no es verdad, dinos se encontraba bien"

"….

"o acaso quieres que vayamos a tu superior para que te obligue hablar"

"jump siempre tan suspicaz Miyagi-san"

"solo limítate en contestar Tsumori no tenemos tiempo para esto…"

"si, el estuvo aquí hace unos días"

"días?..."

"así es recibimos una llamada reportando un accidente y mi compañero me pidió que lo acompañase por falta de personal….cuando llegamos al lugar no podía creerlo el,….él estaba ahí"

"eso es todo"

"Akihiko…."

"Debido a que me sorprendí no me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando"

"sangrando?..."

"tenía una herida de bala en su abdomen, por suerte la bala no perforo ningún órgano vital…..pero aun así la herida era grande y algo profunda, hacía falta cerrarla rápido"

"y lo trajeron aquí"

"así es, yo mismo hice la operación…"

**FLASH BACK**

"….uhm…donde estoy "

"estas en el hospital….Kamijou-san"

"eh? Tsu…Tsumori eres tu…..Tsk "

"no te muevas tanto la herida aún sigue algo abierta "

"eh? Herida a que te refieres…."

"uff….te lo diría en términos médicos pero ambos sabemos que sería una pérdida de tiempo"

"….

"te dispararon la bala solo te traspaso y por suerte no alcanzo ningún órgano "

"ya veo con que eso paso…..¡AH! Shusei donde está el…."

"te refieres al chico que estaba a tu lado….a él se lo llevaron otra ambulancia"

"otra ambulancia?...uhm….Tsumori cuanto llevaba dormido "

"contando el día que te trajeron yo diría como unos tres días, por que "

" ¡TRES DIAS! "

"así es por qué ocurre algo"

"tengo que irme….Tsk…demonios"

"no puedes irte"

" ¡POR QUÉ NO! "

"apenas puedes estar de pie Kamijou y además tu herida aún está abierta y si te mueves mucho se abrirá y empezaras a sangrar "

"no me importa no quiero estar aquí…._no quiero verlo_"

"si lo dices por Nowaki el ya no está aquí"

"eh? No esta…."

"así es, él se fue de aquí hace un año y medio "

"….en serio"

"uff mira Kamijou te seré honesto, cuando te fuiste Nowaki recupero la memoria pero antes de hacerlo cayo en cama por tres días"

"….

"el renuncio y se fue, lo único que supe de él es que vive con Usami Akihiko…"

"…._el recupero la memoria…Nowaki_ "

"Kamijou, estas bien "

"s…si estoy bien quisiera descansar un poco si no te importa Tsumori "

"de acuerdo si necesitas algo solo avísame si…"

"de acuerdo_…..Nowaki has recuperado la memoria, esto está mal muy mal hubiera sido mejor que jamás la hubieras recuperado ya que esta vez no podremos estar juntos…perdóname Nowaki…._ "

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"y que más…"

"pues nada cuando regrese para revisarle la herida ya no estaba se había ido "

"demonios Hiroki donde demonios te has metido ahora…"

"estas seguro que no viste algún sospechoso cerca de ahí"

"no que yo recuerde…."

"….

"espera, ahora que lo dices cuando lo fui a ver había alguien cerca de la habitación no alcance ver su rostro deduje que era el de limpieza…"

"….y"

"pues no lo volví a ver por aquí de nuevo "

"seguro eso ocurrió antes del asesinato"

"asesinato? que asesinato…."

"eh? Acaso no lo sabias, el otro sujeto que se encontraba con Hiroki se llamaba Arame Shusei y fue asesinado en el hospital donde se encontraba"

"que….

"parece que la policía aún no han dado con el misterio pero antes de que culpen a Hiroki tratamos de obtener información para defenderlo "

"…..eso explicaría el por qué se quería ir rápido de aquí….parece que sabía lo que le iba a pasar si seguía en este hospital"  
"eso también estaba pensando, Hiroki es una persona muy inteligente y al parecer dedujo que lo iban a buscar pero antes que lo hicieran se fue…."

"si es eso debemos encontrarlo a como dé lugar…."

"si pero aún no sabemos a dónde se fue Akihiko podría estar en cualquier parte "

" Tsk es verdad "

"si es esa su situación no tratara de llamar mucha la atención así que debe de estar solo escondido en algún lugar "

"tienes razón…"


	25. Chapter 25

lo de _KURSIVA_ son pensamientos

* * *

Cap. 22

"es Hiroki-sama….pero cómo es posible"

" eh? Misaki mira su ropa….."

"uhm? ESTA SANGRANDO, debemos llevárnoslo de aquí "

"si pero a donde tu casa está muy lejos de aquí y ni hablar de la mía "

"y ahora que haremos no podemos dejarlo aquí "

"eso ya lo sé….uhm? espera un minuto yo conozco esta calle"

"en serio…"

"si, vamos Misaki ya sé dónde podemos ir…."

"de acuerdo"

Misaki y Shinobu cargaron a Hiroki como pudieron y se lo llevaron de ahí

"donde estamos Shinobu"

"vamos camina Misaki haya te lo explicare"

"bien…"

"a ver habitación 203, ¡ah! Ahí está, vamos Misaki"

"de acuerdo pero no vayas muy rápido"

"bien ya estamos aquí, llevémoslo a la habitación…..es por aquí"

"…..uff, sí que fue difícil traerlo hasta aquí"

"es verdad…..bueno tenemos que traer vendas y alcohol para desinfectar la herida….vamos Misaki"

"bien ya voy, ya voy "

Después de que Shinobu y Misaki cambiaron las vendas y desinfectaron la herida, dejaron a que descansara un poco más, ya que era claro que no había dormido bien en días, así que ellos salieron a la sala para que cuando el mayor despertara ellos irían a hablar con el

"y dime Shinobu como tienes este departamento, creí que tu vivías con Miyagi"

"así es yo vivo con Miyagi, pero este departamento es de mi hermana ella se fue de aquí hace tres años y como no iba a regresar me lo dejo a mí, pero como me case ya no necesito vivir aquí…"

"en serio…"

"si pero quién diría que me serviría ahora"

"es verdad, bueno…."

"…uhm? a dónde vas "

"a alimentar a Yusei antes de que se quede dormido "

"tienes razón también iré a alimentar a Shota "

Las horas pasaban y ya se estaba haciendo de noche que ambos jóvenes decidieron preparar la cena para cuando despertara Kamijou pudiera comer algo y pudiera recuperar fuerzas, al terminar de cocinar se dirigieron a la habiatacion donde se encontraba Hiroki

Toc toc toc

"por que tocas, Misaki…"

"por que soy educado "

"…..y yo no? "

"bueno…."  
"hay ya callate, quieres "

"uhm….parece que sigue dormido "

"oh en serio…"

"deja de ser sarcastico "

"si, si ven hay que cambiar las vendas "

"bien, pero primero dejame dejar la charola "

Al dirigirse al mueble mas cerca de la habitacion, pudo notar un lebe sonrojo en las mejillas de Kamijou, que se apresuro en tomarle la temperatura

"que sucede Misaki "

"….lo que pensaba tienen fiebre "

"fiebre?..."

"si pero no es mucha "

"igual hay que darle esta medicina pero tienes que despertarlo"

"bien….uhm "

"que pasa"

"es que me da miedo despertarle….jeje "

" ¡ HUY MISAKI ! "

"shuuu…..puedes despertarlo shinobu "

"pero si eso es lo que queremos que haga "

"….uhmm"

" ¡ah! Está despertando, todo es tu culpa Shinobu "

"qué? Mi culpa y eso por que "

"….don….donde estoy "

"está a salvo Hiroki – san "

"Quienes son ustedes"

"eh?, acaso no nos recuerda?"  
"jump que malagradecido "

"Shinobu…yo soy Misaki recuerda"

"y yo soy Shinobu "

"…..takahashi? Y takatsuki? Pero que…"

"uhm?...jeje yo ya no me apellido así "

"hace mucho que no me llamaban así…."

"eh?...

"jeje….ahora mi nombre es Usami Misaki "

"y yo You Shinobu "

"ah es verdad, lo lamento olvide que se casaron con esos idiotas….tsk"

"uhm?...idiotas?, ah Hiroki – san le preparamos algo de comer, debe tener hambre"

"y cuando acabe de comer tome esta medicina para que la fiebre no suba…."

"y también para cambiarles la vendas"

"…..

"eh?, Hiroki – san…."

"sucede algo…."

"acaso no van a preguntarme como es que me encuentro así"

"…..no se acongoje por eso Hiroki-san"

"si no quieres hablar de eso, no te vamos a obligar hacerlo "

"eh?..."

"lo único que nos importa es que usted se encuentre bien"

"es verdad…."

Después de que Hiroki termino de comer tomo las medicinas que le dijo Shinobu para luego con ayuda de ambos cambiaran sus vendas

"díganme como es que me encontraron…."

"pues salimos a dar una vuelta por el parque y fue ahí donde Misaki lo vio"

"Así que, así fue…y se puede saber dónde estoy"

"¡ah! Este era el departamento de mi hermana antes de que se fuera a Australia a vivir"

"ya veo…..así que este departamento le pertenecía a tu hermana….y dime, acaso esos malditos saben de este lugar"

" malditos? Te refieres a Akihiko y Miyagi-san "

"si es por ellos no, no lo saben asi que no te preocupes"

"digame Hiroki – san que fue lo que suc…."

"waa….wuuaa….waaa…."

"parese que ya se lebanto Yusei, Misaki "

"wuuaa….waaa…."

"y tambien Shota "

" ya volvemos Hiroki - san "

"si esperenos…."

"waa…wauuaa.."

"ya, ya Yusei ya estoy aquí, no te asustes "

"wuuaa….waaa…wuaa…"

"ya, Shota no llores, solo te deje un ratito no seas resentido"

"jeje…"

"de que te ríes Misaki…"

"no nada, solo que recordé algo es todo "

"si como no, vayamos con Hiroki – san no debemos dejarlo solo "

"es verdad pero será buena idea ir con los bebes "

"pues no tenemos opción, si los dejamos aquí empezaran a llorar"

"tienes razón…

Toc toc toc

"si pasen…"

"Hiroki-san perdonemos pero no podemos dejarlos solos "

"eh?...solos? "

"ellos dos son muy tranquilos y no molestaran se lo aseguro"

"….ellos son sus hij…."

"son nuestros bebes jeje, él se llama Yusei "

"y él se llama Shota "

Yusei y Shota apenas vieron a Hiroki quisieron abalanzarse a el

"!ah¡ que pasa Yusei nunca se comporta así "

"es verdad Shota tampoco que les pasa "

"cuanto tiempo tienen…"

"uhm?...pues Yusei tiene 9 meses "

"y Shota tiene 8 meses "

"vaya son muy jóvenes….son muy lindos se parecen a ustedes "

"ah gracias eso dicen todos "

"es porque es verdad " – Yusei lanzo su sonaja al aire donde impacto en la cabeza de Misaki que Hiroki no pudo evitar en reír junto a Shinobu

"auch….Yusei eso no se hace, me dolió "

"jajaja….tiene razón Yusei no quedras dejarlo más idiota que antes, verdad "

"eso es cruel Shinobu…eh? Hiroki – san que le pasa "

"se encuentra bien Hiroki – san "

"….jump ustedes sí que ambos tienen suerte"

"eh? Suerte…"

"tienen a estos pequeños angelitos, eh incluso a esos imbéciles que los quieren mucho "

"Hiroki - san…..dígame que fue lo que paso para que ya no quisiera volver hablar con Akihiko y Miyagi – san "

"Misaki…."

"por favor díganos que fue lo que hicieron para que usted desapareciera así…..por favor "

"se lo rogamos Hiroki - san confie en nosotros por favor "

"….."

"confie en nosotros Hiroki - san "

"esos idiotas realmente tienen suerte de tenerlo a ustedes "

"eh?..."

" ellos eran mis amigos confiaba en ellos ciegamente…..pero me equivoque…._no se los perdonare jamás_"

* * *

neeee... aparecio hiroki-san jejje que bien no?...una vez mas tengan pasciencia si? se que no se entiende mucho pero hagan un esfuerzito sii? jejje ya esta por acabar y asi salga la 2 temporada XD


	26. Chapter 26

lo de _KURSIVA_ son pensamientos

* * *

CAP 23

Ya eran como las 11 y todo se encontraba en total oscuridad que apenas en una banca se podía divisar a dos hombres realmente agotados

"….uhm me duele la cabeza "

"tienes razón esto cada vez más se complica "

"pero no podemos retroceder…."

"es verdad….y de solo pensar que tenemos que contarle todo a Nowaki "

"….Akihiko el ya debió haber salido, digo ya acabo su turno….no? "

"así es….pero no te preocupes le envié un mensaje "

"un mensaje? Y se puede saber en qué momento "

"cuando estábamos viniendo para acá no debe tardar "

"….ah_(suspiro)_ no ha pasado mucho tiempo que digamos "

"es verdad pero para Nowaki ha sido como un siglo, cuando en realidad solo ha pasado un año"

"seguro que para Hiroki también…"

"cuando lo encontremos le voy a dar una gran paliza…."

"jump no lo harás…."

"estas seguro? "

"así es ya que si lo encontráramos lo primero que harías seria abrazarlo…." – Akihiko al escuchar lo que le dijo Miyagi un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro delatándolo

_

"uhm?... Akihiko ahí está…..¡ HEY NOWAKI, ESTAMOS AQUII ! "– grito Miyagi mientras hacia una seña con su brazo

"eh? …Sí que vino rápido "– pensó Akihiko para si

"ah….ah…a "

"no debiste correr Nowaki "– regaño Miyagi

"tiene razón Nowaki, nosotros no nos íbamos a ir a ningún lado "

"lo sé pero quería saber si descubrieron algo….sobre hiro-san "– y como si fuera un truco de magia ambos rostros se opacaron por el recién mencionado

"eh? Usami-san, Miyagi-san? Sucede algo "

"….

Al ver Miyagi que Akihiko no daba señales de contestar tomo la palabra primero

"…primero, lo primero Nowaki, te contaremos absolutamente todo….pero hay que empezar desde el principio"

"…¿? "

"Nowaki te contaremos toda la verdad que has estado ignorando todo este tiempo " – esta vez hablo Akihiko

"sucede algo?..."

"siéntate Nowaki lo que te vamos a decir espero que no lo tomes a mal "

"de acuerdo Miyagi-san…..pero que es esa verdad de la cual eh ignorado "

"….bien Nowaki la razón por la que Hiroki desapareció, fue porque nosotros lo obligamos a hacerlo"

"que?...

"Lo que trato de decir Akihiko, fue que nosotros le hicimos algo terrible "

"…qu…que le hicieron? "

"le ocultamos la verdad "

"la verdad…..que verdad? "

"pues….después de que sufriste el accidente, tu estado era muy crítico, todos creyeron que solo un milagro te salvaría y así fue…."

"pero eso que tiene que ver con hiro-san, Miyagi-san "

"a Hiroki le afecto mucho verte en ese estado, que apenas y comía algo,….llego a tal grado que no pudo más y colapso en el hospital, pero por suerte _(eso creo)_ el tal Tsumori se encontraba con el….lo auxilio y…., como ningún familiar se encontraba cerca él nos llamó a nosotros dos para decirnos lo que había salido en sus análisis…."

"y…

"….

**FLASH BACK**

**_Toc toc toc_**

"está abierto "

"acaso nos mandó llamar…"

"así es, por favor tomen asiento…..primero que nada les agradezco que vinieran Akihiko-san, Miyagi-san"

"si claro, nos puede decir por qué…."

"a eso voy señor Usami-san….los llame a ambos porque uno de mis pacientes es amigo suyo y como no había ningún familiar cerca….no tuve más remedio que llamarlos a ambos…."

"oh que amable…"

"Akihiko _(regaño Miyagi)_ y díganos doctor quien es "

"pues es Kamijou Hiroki "

" QUE! Porque no lo dijiste antes…."

"Akihiko por favor cálmate…..como está el "

"pues lo que les voy a decir no son buenas noticias "

"te puedes dejar de rodeos y decirnos "

"Kamijou Hiroki, los análisis confirmaron que tenía 8 semanas de embarazo y al parecer él no lo sabía hace unas cuatro horas para ser exactos tubo una amenaza de aborto….y lamentablemente perdió al bebe …."

"eso es horrible como demonios paso esto "

"y díganos doctor él ya lo sabe "

"no el aun esta inconsciente siendo atendido por las enfermeras"

"y se lo dirá?...

"para eso los mande a llamar….

"así que quieres que le digamos que perdió a su hijo…."

"no en realidad Usami-san…..los mande a llamar por que les tengo una propuesta para ustedes…"

"y que es?..."

"pues los síntomas que tenía son algo similares al de una anemia…."

"….y que hay con eso

"viendo en el estado que se encuentra por la salud de Nowaki, lo mejor sería que no le dijéramos nada sobre el aborto sino que la causa de su desmayo fue producto de una anemia…

"así que sugieres que le mintamos….

"pero si él se enterase de la verdad él nos odiaría "

"no lo sabrá de mí, y espero que tampoco de ustedes "

"porque nos sugieres esto…."

"un doctor a veces requiere a la mentira para que sus pacientes estén más tranquilos"

"….

"bueno ese es el problema uno….ahora hablemos del problema dos "

"dos? Acaso le ocurrió algo más a Hiroki "

"no ahora es Nowaki….

"y que hay con el…

"pues como sabrán su estado es muy crítico…."

"critico? Pero Hiroki me dijo que solo era por el sedante que no despertaba…..o acaso también le mentiste de eso "

"sí que es muy rápido Usami-san, pero si también le mentí sobre eso…."

"sí que los doctores de ahora son unos hipócritas…"

"jump, solo cuando se no es necesario, pero en fin el golpe que recibio Nowaki en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, en realidad es una milagro que siga con vida pero….."

"pero?..."

"_ah (suspiro)_ si llegase a despertar él puede que haya sufrido un daño cerebral "

"a que se refiere con eso…"

"que hay tres posibles problemas que pueden presentarse, 1 derrame cerebral, 2 pérdida de memoria o identidad, 3 estado vegetal…..sé que las tres posibilidades son horribles pero lo mejor que le pudiera pasar seria la pérdida de memoria…"

"no le veo en nada mejor posibilidad…ya que si pierde la memoria hay indicios en que no la pueda recuperar"

"tienes razón pero es eso o nada…"

"es verdad, no tenemos otra opción por el bien de Hiroki no le diremos la verdad y cuando todo pase hablaremos con ambos _(solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde)_ "

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"En verdad lo sentimos Nowaki, nosotros no queríamos ocultarles nada pero…"

"no teníamos otra opción "

"….

"Nowaki….estas bien "

"….n…no…ten..ian ….opción…."

"eh?..."

"que dices? "

Nowaki se puso de pie y agarro a ambos por la camisa obligándoles a que lo vieran a los ojos

"QE…NO TUB…..QUE NO TUBIERON OPCION, NO ME VENGAN CON ESO…..S…SI TENIAN OPCION Y ERA QUE SE LE HUBIERAN DICHO…..PERO NOOO NO LO HICIERON, Y LUEGO CUANDO SE FUE, CUANDO DESAPARECIO Y RECUPERE LA MEMORIA ¡ USTEDES SIGUIERON CALLADOS ! POR DIOS POR QUE HICIERON ESTO….._por qué me hicieron esto_"

Nowaki no pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas siendo seguido por Akihiko y Miyagi quienes no sabían como verle a la cara, Nowaki aun consiente seguía llorando, que los otros dos solo atinaron en abrazarlo y darle fuerzas para que siguiera a delante, al sentir eso Nowaki correspondió el abrazo y siguió llorando, como si un niño se tratase.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado Akihiko y Miyagi le ayudaron a que se sentara de nuevo en la banca

"…Nowaki en verdad lo sentimos, pero si no quieres vernos lo entenderemos…."

"no Miyagi-san, ustedes han hecho mucho por mi sin mencionar que usted Usami-san me consiguió un trabajo y me deja vivir en su casa….como podría molestarme, además debió de ser muy duro cargar con todo esto, no es así "

"ni que lo digas no había un solo instante en que no nos sintiéramos culpables "

"aunque sea tarde les agradezco que me lo hayan dicho…"

"….Nowaki eso no es todo"

"eh?..."

"ese es solamente el principio…."

"a que se refiere Usami-san "

"Nowaki sabemos en qué hospital y doctor fue atendido Hiroki "

"en serio dónde?..."

"no te gustara la respuesta…."

"….

"el hospital donde fue llevado es el mismo donde tu trabajabas anteriormente "

"….qué? "

"y su doctor fue nada menos que Tsumori…"

"…..Tsumori "

" lo que nos dijo fue que…."

**FLASH BACK**

"solo limítate en contestar Tsumori no tenemos tiempo para esto…"

"si, él estuvo aquí hace unos días"

"días?..."

"así es recibimos una llamada reportando un accidente y mi compañero me pidió que lo acompañase por falta de personal….cuando llegamos al lugar no podía creerlo el,….él estaba ahí"

"eso es todo"

"Akihiko…."

"Debido a que me sorprendí no me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando"

"sangrando?..."

"tenía una herida de bala en su abdomen, por suerte la bala no perforo ningún órgano vital…..pero aun así la herida era grande y algo profunda, hacía falta operar rápido"

"y lo trajeron aquí"

"así es, yo mismo hice la operación…"

"y que más…"

"pues nada cuando regrese para revisarle la herida ya no estaba, se había ido "

"demonios Hiroki donde demonios te has metido ahora…"

"estas seguro que no viste algún sospechoso cerca de ahí"

"no que yo recuerde…."

"….

"espera, ahora que lo dices cuando lo fui a ver había alguien cerca de la habitación no alcance ver su rostro deduje que era el de limpieza…"

"….y"

"pues no lo volví a ver por aquí de nuevo "

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"….que? pero como se pudo ir sin ser visto, eso es imposible "

"tú conoces a Hiroki, Nowaki y él es capaz burlar a cualquiera si se lo propone "

"Tsk pero….una bala, sangrando… ¡AH! Espera dijiste que trataron su herida no es verdad? "

"así es…."

"demonios si es así cualquier movimiento brusco podría abrir la herida provocando que tuviera una hemorragia"

"...pero de seguro será cuidadoso y no se exigirá tanto "

"no Miyagi-san cuando digo cualquier movimiento brusco me refiero también a caminar "

" ¡ QUE ! lo dices en serio…"

"si eso ocurriese podría sangrar hasta morir….maldita sea hiro-san donde estas"

* * *

neeee... que les parecio...esta interesante? aaahh que si verdad? jejej hasta la otra


End file.
